30 Kisses Epic
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Kyou starts to really notice how much he wants Tohru. Let the fun begin. Update: Chapter 25
1. Look Over Here

This was written for a challenge at **Look Over Here**

Author: **Lady Casper**

Rated: **PG-13** (adult rated humor)

**Disclaimer: Don't own em', wish I could keep em.**

Look Over Here

* * *

The day started out like any normal day. Wakening up at the rise of the sunshine, a girl would fall out of her bed, muse with her hair and start the day off with a smile. Pulling at the edges of an unmade bed, she quickly fixed the bed spread and whisked away through the house, tidying up everything that could or would be out of order.

Finishing up the house cleaning, she walked down towards the kitchen where she planned to make everyone breakfast, when she found an unusual character standing in front of the stove.

"Kyo-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked coming up from behind him to see what he was trying to make.

The boy flinched and nearly dropped the whole shaker of salt into the batch of eggs. "Nothing, just making something."

"It smells delicious." Tohru waved the aroma towards her nose with her hands and smiled. This made Kyo, the hard ass smile as well.

"It isn't even cooked, goofy." He snorted and started to mix the batter of raw eggs with a fork.

"Yes, but all your food is delicious. I can smell it before it is cooked because I know you make magnificent food. It's all memories." Tohru smiled up at him as he looked at her dumbfounded. Sometimes, you just didn't know what went on in that head of hers and it was obvious Kyo was coming to no breaking new discovery of it either.

"Is it alright if I help out?" Tohru went to grab for the spatula but Kyo grabbed it before she could touch the plastic handle.

"No, this time you go sit down and rest. You work too much sometimes. You'll over exert yourself before you ever get out of high school." Directing the girl to go to the kitchen table and sit down, Kyo turned back to his cooking and poured a bit of cream into the batch then stirred and beat it all together. The room seemed clean enough for her to actually sit down and relax without having to get up for something miss placed and irking on her nerves. So maybe she was a neat freak, but it was something she was quite proud of like Kyo's martial arts, she too had something to look at as accomplishment: Keeping the house clean and taking care of the Sohmas.

It wasn't exactly something you could state to the world as an accomplishment but it kept her happy. Her mom would be proud.

Seeing a magazine on the table with a woman straddling a man, Tohru couldn't help but blush. "Shigure-san was in here?" Her quivering question made the cat turn.

"Yeah, why?" The obvious was staring dead at him. Redness crept throughout her face and she had to turn her head towards the wall to keep from turning beet red.

"Tohru-san what's wrong?" It became apparent she wasn't going to say anything and just continue like nothing was wrong. Time for the Kyo-kun, detective to figure it out on his own, as usual.

But it seemed he didn't have to pull out his magnifying glass when he saw the magazine sitting dead center in front of her. "He is disgraceful." Then his head tilted and took the flimsy mag and walked over towards the stove again. Watching with curiosity, Tohru wondered what he was thinking. Maybe he was going to throw it away? Yeah, that would be the best place for it. Oh, wait. It was Shigure's he might be upset, if he did that.

Contemplating on whether or not to get rid of the dirty thing and deal with a mad dog or keep it and be dirty herself, Tohru wasn't paying attention to what Kyo was doing.

"This is an old one." Kyo stated reading the side for the date marking. "Yep. Wonder why he's reading old ones. He gets them every month." Sliding his finger under at the corner of the magazine, he flipped it open and started to look at the pictures of the women bearing it all.

Tohru's jaw dropped. "You read that stuff! Even Kyo, God forbid if…

"Yeah, even Yuki snags them sometimes and runs off with them in his room." He laughed, seeing the little rodent with the dirty magazines, blushing on his bed as he started to get hot.

"But didn't you just call Shigure-san disgraceful?" Kyo, still observing the pictures replied with an over the shoulder, "So?"

Tohru, turning redder by the moment, stumbled over what she meant. "Well then wouldn't you be disgraceful as well?"

The magazine slammed shut and was put to the side on the counter with a thump, making Tohru almost jump out of her skin. "He left it out for you to see, that's why I called him disgraceful. Men looking at that stuff in general aren't disgraceful."

Now she was curious and confused at the same time. "It isn't?"

Kyo grabbed a bit of oregano and started to chop it in bits before throwing it into the batter. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a stick of margarine and closed the door to see a very red faced Tohru staring at him strangely.

"What?" He barked, annoyed and a little embarrassed.

"N-nothing." The girl fidgeted in her seat and had her hands around a spoon she didn't realize was being death gripped.

Kyo made a snide remark under his breath that couldn't be heard before he dropped what he was doing. Snatching up the forgotten magazine, Kyo turned off the stove and walked over to where Tohru sat; sitting in the seat right across from her, he plopped the dirty thing in front of her.

Wincing at the magazine's impact on the table, Tohru looked at Kyo's face and realized he wasn't really showing any signs of anger in his composure. In fact, he had a smirk across his face and she was getting butterflies in her stomach.

What was with the look?

"Umm…Kyo-kun? Is something wrong?" Asking might have been the best solution to the problem but it seemed it only made Kyo's smirk grow more.

"Have you ever looked at one of these before?" He said, pushing the magazine a bit towards her.

"NO! I mean…uhh…look over here!" Throwing the magazine at Kyo, Tohru tried to make a dart for it but failed miserably when the tips of her left foot caught on to thin air and tripped her flat on her face.

"Owuch!"

"Tohru, you okay?" A gentle hand rested on her hip and guided her off the floor.

"Yeah, just a bump." She said, rubbing her nose where there was a bit of redness and winced. Sighing, Kyo walked back towards the frig and opened the freezer door. Sit down and I'll get you something to put on that. And be careful." Tohru giggled and walked back to the chair she had fled a moment before.

Grabbing a handful of cubes from the ice tray, Kyo threw some into a rag and wrapped it up. Kyo, walking back said, "You know, you are about the klutziest person I know." The coldness from the ice stung a bit but gradually Kyo managed to keep on her eye without her swatting it away. "Here, hold it." Motioning Tohru, she grabbed onto the towel and held it while Kyo sat back at his seat.

"Thank you very much Kyo-kun." Her bright smile lit up her face and again those feelings he had felt since the day he met her flew threw his whole body. Smirking, he leaned in. "So, was that a no on your part about reading these." He smacked the magazine back up on the table like a detective would with evidence proving the suspect was guilty and there was no way out of it.

"Yes, no wait I mean no. I mean, no I haven't read them and…" She trailed off when a magazine flipped open and a picture of a girl with a blushed face had her head back and was enjoying service from a man, who seemed "cute" to Tohru, smile with pleasure.

Tohru smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Kyo lost his own smirk.

"He's making her happy."

"Yeah but…"

"Kyo-kun…have you ever done this to Kagura-chan?"

The cat's face must have dropped more than a few feet to the floor when the question was asked.

"Of course I haven't. Where would you get such bull-" He was cut off when he saw the innocent look on the girl of his dream's face. "No. People only do this or at least should do this when they like each other. I don't like Kagura in that way. I like someone else…"

Tohru automatically became giddy with happiness. "Still that's great that you like someone. Do they know?"

"No." Kyo said quietly and started to stand back up and walk towards the stove.

"Well why don't you tell them? I'm sure they would like to hear that. I know I would."

"I rather not."

"But!" Pretty much slamming her foot to the ground, Tohru walked over towards Kyo with a determined look in her eyes. "Kyo, everyone loves you. Why wouldn't you wanna tell them?"

"Because…I don't think they have the same feelings for me."

Tohru thought for a moment and realized Kyo had a blush creeping on his cheeks. "You're shy?"

"Like Hell!"

"Then, why don't you." Tohru did her famous smile making Kyo want to literally take her.

"Because. She doesn't feel that way for me. She likes…someone else?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess." Beating the batter harder than necessary, Kyo burned a hole in the oven with his stare, trying to keep himself from looking at her.

"Kyo?" The tiny voice called, making him turn towards her against his will.

Before he had a moment to say anything of knowing what she wanted, she instead showed it to him. Standing on her toes, she reached up to him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips leaving him dumbfounded.

The moment seem to pass to quickly and Kyo only wanted to stay like that forever. Eventually she pulled back with the familiar blush and the famous smile on her face and waited for a reply.

"So…it seems you like someone too heh?" Kyo said, a bit of breath.

Tohru giggled and tilted her head.

Leaning down, Kyo kissed her back this time and she willingly accepted it. No regret, no shame, no rejection. Just one simple pure kiss.

After pulling away they 'together' made breakfast for everyone, with both having a smile worn throughout the day.

Fin


	2. My Sweetest Taste

**30 Kisses Epic: Chapter 2**

Title: **My Sweetest Taste**

Author: **Lady Casper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets or their characters. Merely play with them **

Rated: **PG**

**My Sweetest Taste**

* * *

It had been a week after the incident with the dirty magazines Shigure had left behind. It had also been a week since he had kissed Tohru. She had tasted so sweet against his lips that he still licked his lips to just get a sliver of that sweetness. He groaned in his throat when the taste had faded to nothing more than his own mouth.

Damn it all, he thought.

Grabbing his belongings that sat against the shelf of his many magazines, Kyou moved towards the door ready to head out to the dojo to work off some "stress" when the door had opened from the outside and nearly collided into his face.

There stood Tohru, in her little apron with a small blush on her cheeks and with the long glistening brunette hair curling at the ends as it graced her shoulders. Since when had he decided to care for her hair, or her face? That angelic face that always gave him an adorable yet stunning smile that left his heart jumping and his body ready to take her anywhere just so long as she smiled for him like that.

Something had changed.

It had changed the first day he met her with that smile. She acted so kindly towards him while he had ruined everything that day. So why? Why would she only smile like that for him?

Holding something tight to her bosom, she walked in with a bit of stride in her step as she observed her surroundings. Everything was neat and organized, unlike the personality Kyou always showed others. Standing up straight, the young cat seemed a bit tense by her presence. Her smile slowly slipped.

"Kyou-kun, is something the matter?" Tohru went to touch his forehead when he moved away from her touch.

"Of course." He grunted and went back to whatever he could "try" and do.

The slight frown became a full fledge one as Tohru watched Kyou's retreating form towards his bed.

"Kyou, I uhh, brought something for you." Fingers becoming tighter around the object, Tohru moved forward and stood in front of the fiery teen.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she held out the object in front of his face.

Wrapped in a pink ribbon, a small box with tinted corners of pale blue sat in front of his face. Taking it, he skeptically looked up at the nervous Tohru; a smile crossing his lips.

With his quick fingers, he untied the ribbon and opened the box to find small pieces of chocolate strawberry with kitty faces on the top.

Only her.

"Thank you."

Tohru smiled. "You're welcome. I noticed you mopping around a bit and thought that maybe this would cheer you up a bit."

"Thank you."

"You already said that." Tohru giggled but found Kyou standing up quickly and embracing her tightly to him.

"I think I would like something else even more."

"W-what would that be?" Tohru could feel the blush on her cheeks growing.

"If you would eat these with me."

Taking a strawberry from the box, he placed it in front of her lips. Pausing for a moment, she finally took a shy bite and then Kyou placed the remainder in his mouth before kissing chocolate lips.

"You are my sweetest taste." Kyou mumbled against Tohru's lips as she kissed him back.

Fin


	3. Tranquil Fun

Tranquil Fun

Author: Lady Casper

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

AN: This is another bit of the 30 Kisses Epic.

Rated: PG (a bit of swearing)

* * *

Placing her feet into the cool dark abyss, she sighed and lay back; resting her hands under her head. The chilly waters lapped at her sore feet as she watched the stars of the night twinkle.

It had been a long day. First running around being late because of waking up for school then slamming dead into Kyou. Tohru sighed.

He had smelled so nice. A blush crept upon her cheeks.

"Since when do I pay attention to his smell?"

"Whose smell?"

Tohru vaulted upward, almost hitting her head against another skull. He was hovering above her and she hadn't even heard him approach her from behind.

'He must have stealth abilities being as he's the cat.' Tohru thought as she watched his eyes fill with amusement from her startled ones.

"Well?" Kyou questioned, titling his head as dark orange strands fell into his eyes.

Tohru had forgotten the question, she was still too startled. "Well what?"

"Whose smell do you pay attention to?" Kyou looked away for a moment, staring off into the lake's waters before looking back down at young girl. "It better not be that damn rat."

Laughter tickled her throat as she smiled up at the young man. An eyebrow cocked up, "or is it that damn cow."

Tohru's smile grew wider.

"No. Neither."

"Shigure?"

"Ew."

They both laughed.

Sitting behind her, both his legs trapped hers between his while his arms and hands touched her waist lightly. She didn't sit back, not wanting a transformed Kyou to interrupt the moment.

Dipping his own naked feet into the waters he sighed and rested his forehead against Tohru's left shoulder.

"Kyou kun?" Looking back, the ruffled orange tresses tickled her nose making her squish her face, trying not to sneeze.

Kyou just pushed his head farther into her shoulder, his hand gliding down her back until resting at the small of her back. It wasn't the first time that he sat with her but in this position it felt odd and different. Blushing, Tohru turned back towards the waters; her cheeks brimming to life from such contact with the cat.

A few moments passed.

Sighing, she finally let the feeling of being close to him wash over her and leaned her head backward, letting it rest against his. A long tress of brunette touched his face; it felt like silk to him.

Fingering its silky texture, he brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly before moving to kiss her forehead.

A small giggle coursed through the young woman's body as his lips started to move closer down her face. Each kiss became more sentimental than the last. Suddenly she found herself twisted around to meet his face before finding a bruising kiss steal her breath away.

Everything went hazy. Wetness from her soaked legs seeped into her pale yellow sundress as her legs curled under her bottom. Kyou's lips pressed to the side of her mouth, teasing her before venturing back to her mouth and tasting her lips again.

Air became their next kiss as they pulled away, gasping for that breathless whisper that neither could speak.

"So," Kyou asked with an eyebrow quirked upward with amusement. "Do you like water?"

Tohru blinked still trying to fight off the aftershock of the kissing session. "Huh?"

Before she could blink once more, two arms encircled her waist before lifting her entire body and falling off the rocky side. She felt her stomach do summersaults as earth became air, her body in midair before touching the cool perfect blue below.

"KYOUKUNNN!"

"Yes?" He kissed her lips before dragging her out, into the blue waters.

"I thought you don't like the water?"

A bright smile that held a tinge of wickedness flashed at her. "I do. Unless of course, it has a certain klutzy school girl who makes me smile and want to kiss her to death."

This time a kiss was placed upon his lips as they danced in the tears of Mother Earth.

Fin


	4. You'll Always Be My 10

**You'll Always Be My #10**

Written By: **Lady Casper**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Kyou and Tohru are just so much fun to play with._

_AN: Tada! I got another chappie written for you guys. Sorry for the hold up. This one, just came to me while I was fiddling around in Word. Hope you like it._

_Now on with the show...The next addition of "30 Kisses Epic"_

* * *

Sitting adjacent to the television screen, Kyou flipped aimlessly throughout infomercial to soap opera to commercial, to a very dull educational film on frogs. 

He sighed. Being sick during school royally sucked; having nothing on television sucked even more.

A small voice hummed in the kitchen and his lips twitched before he could resist the urge to smile.

After finding out that Kyou had caught a cold, Tohru had told Shigure that she would stay and watch over him due to weakness in the Sohma's immune system. Shigure, having a sinister smirk, agreed and decided he would work outside the house.

"I don't want to catch nasty kitty germs," was his cover up, but Kyou knew otherwise. The nasty dog always had a sneaky plan up his sleeve and today was no different.

As if on cue, Tohru came out of the kitchen with a stemming hot bowl of soup. Before they could really call him the hot pants in the family, quite literally, Kyou rushed and got the bowl from her.

"I'd figure you might want some soup," Tohru smiled as Kyou blew on the top, kneeling down to place on the coffee table. "Is there anything else you want?"

Kyou thought for a second then smirked at her. "Some company would be nice."

Blood red rushed to her cheeks, and before he knew it Kyou was blurting out every possible way of covering up that he wanted her to stay with him because he was lonely, "I uhh, umm just don't have anything good to watch on TV, that's all."

"Oh." The same smile crinkled her lips. It was stupid trying to lie. That damn smile of hers always got the better of him, and like Shigure's real intentions, it was no different today.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kyou ruffled his hair as he thought about her question, then looked around.

"Anything you want to do?"

Placing a finger on her chin, Tohru smirked quickly before taking off into the hallway without a single glance towards him. Within seconds, she came back with pen and paper.

"What's that for?"

"I've always wanted to write down what I would do in life but I never got around to it. Now is as good as any." Tohru plopped a second pad and pen in front of him. "You write your list down to."

"Oookay then," eyeing the pad of paper like it would jump out and rip his head off, Kyou picked up the pen slowly and began to write.

'1.' Nothing came to mind.

He looked over toward Tohru who was scribbling away.

Frowning, he looked back at the pad and thought more carefully.

"What do I want to do in life?"

A smile with pure light shined through his mind and he smiled before writing it down.

It was nearly fifteen minutes before they both put down their pens and pad of paper.

"So, what did you write for number 4," Tohru looked at hers before looking back at Kyou's soul stealing eyes.

"Uhh…to walk in the rain at night with a full moon."

"But I thought you did that before," Tohru frowned as Kyou scratched his head nervously. She was beginning to see all his strange behaviors like a passage in a book she always read.

"Not with a full moon though."

"Oh."

"How about you?"

Tohru smiled at that. What was it about that damn smile that always had him feeling strange things in his stomach before he was ready to pounce on the innocent Honda girl?

"To make a snowman with different shades of colored snow."

Kyou laughed, "As long as it isn't yellow."

Blinking Tohru looked at him with confused eyes, "what's wrong with the color yellow?"

"Just trust me, stay away from yellow snow."

Nodding, Tohru smiled brightly again at him. "What about number 1? Is it to beat Yuki-kun?" She chuckled lightly at how many times he probably wrote that on his paper.

"No," he scratched his head then turned away, "it was actually to get hitched."

Tohru's eyes were glued to him now. "Wow, you mean married? That's wonderful Kyou-kun."

"Not as wonderful as the girl will be."

Tohru blushed again and this time turned her head.

"So what was your number 1 Tohru?"

"To learn how to take care of myself." The sweet innocent smile turned bittersweet as memories came flooding back into her mind.

Wanting to change the subject, Kyou looked down at his list. "So what was number 10?"

"Oh," again, Tohru blushed only this time she looked up sheepishly at Kyou as she replied, "to kiss my secret crush."

Before either of them could think about what the other was doing, Kyou's fingers laced in her silky tresses before pulling her chin up. His lips touched hers gently and ran his hand through the brunette silk.

"I can cross that off my list now." Tohru chuckled lightly as Kyou went for another kiss before they began kissing one another's face and hands.

"What was number 2 Kyou?" Tohru asked as he pulled away but never turning his eyes away from hers that sparkled with light of the stars.

"I accomplished it just now."

Tohru smiled as she looked down at her pad.

Now, Kyou was turning beat red. "Why number ten?"

Without looking up from her list, a simple whisper shook his world.

"The best was for last."

And here he had written to beat that damn rat up. Where was a pencil when you needed it?

Fin

* * *

I don't know when the next one will be, but I'll be working as fast as possible so hold on to your socks :P 


	5. The Make In Delinquent

Title: The Make In Delinquent

Author: Lady Casper

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Just another addition to the 30 Kisses Epic. The title may sound confusing at first but once you read this you'll understand why I named it that way.

AN: It has been written! Yey! In spite of not completing NaNo I felt this deserved another chapter and so did you all for waiting so patiently. Here you go. Some Fluff and Kyou/Tohru mixed. Caution: Swinging Doors do hurt.

Disclaimer: Don't Look Like I Own Them.

The school day had lasted longer than usually due to a parent teacher conference and also the school fair the very next day called for preparations from the students and staff. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Tohru smiled up happily as she started to walk to the bench.

Earlier in the morning as she and the Sohmas readied themselves for another day of the sweet autumn day work ahead of them. Kyou had surprised her with a small breakfast made by him personally. He had said it was only because he couldn't sleep and had nothing better to do. Tohru thanked him and gave a small peck on his cheek before finishing getting ready.

Just as they were about to leave the house, Kyou had whispered into her ear to wait for him after school so they could walk home together. She nodded happily until they both heard snickering from behind to find Shigure giving them a strange look.

"You kids behave now," Ayame called from the table, another surprise that morning at the doorstep stood Yuki's older brother with a bag of clothing. He decided he wanted to stay the weekend and so he was planning on it. Thank the Gods it was Friday.

Resting against the back of the bench, Tohru titled her head up and watched as the sky twisted in different colors. Because of leap year, the sky started to bleed red much earlier than when spring and summer. Giggling, Tohru recalled the first day of the sunset coming early and told Kyou it reminded her of his hair. He simply scoffed at the comment but blushed nonetheless at the thought she was thinking of him like that.

At the thought of Kyou's face, Tohru sat up from her spot on the bench and walked back toward the entrance of the school wondering where he was. He had told her before they split off to finish a few things that he would only be a few minutes behind her. Glancing at the kitty watch he got her for her belated birthday present, she took note it was way past what he said. It was almost two minutes that of what he said. She began to panic. Kyou was always on time. Always. Even though he did seem like the delinquent type to skip out on school or not even show for the year, he did.

Deciding she would investigate his disappearance, Tohru pulled her school bag up higher on her back and ran toward the doors. As she went for the handle of the door her hand completely missed and instead a solid metal door collided into her forehead making her skull do the shakes. If not worse, she felt a bit of pain on her nose…why was seeing stars all of a sudden? Though they were pretty little things.

"TOHRU! Oh Gods! Are you alright?" The voice sounded oddly familiar and could feel her eyes closed. When had she closed them…wait when did she fall to the ground?

Opening her eyes slowly, she found the voice's owner. A young teen with raging orange hair with a worried look etched on his face awoke her memory. "Kyou-kun?" Her voice weakly called as he pulled her to stand.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't see you standing at the door." Kyou said as she shook her head to get the damn stars from in front of her eyes.

"It's alright." Why was she in a rush to the door again? "OH! What happened to you Kyou-kun, I started to worry. You were two minutes late." Raising her wrist to his face, she pointed to the time to show him.

"Tohru…you're battery stopped two days ago. That thing has said that time for a bit now." Tohru's eyes widened.

"You mean I wasn't late for school after all yesterday?" Tohru shouted as her eyes went from the watch to Kyou back to the watch again.

"No. You were, but only because you asked me what the time was."

"I don't understand." Tohru's cute confused face melted his heart as he watched her eyes unfocused as she looked up at him.

"No. I woke up late. You woke up late. Your time said two hours passed when school started and I had a feeling it wasn't right. So I had checked it. We were twenty minutes early so I decided instead to keep you with me while Yuki went to school." The small smirk accompanied with a blush made Tohru's check lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh. You mean when we were…um making each other happy?"

"It's called making out."

"But we were inside." Kyou just shook his head at the air headed comment and laughed.

"Come on, let's go home and put an ice pack on that head of yours."

Tohru blinked, thinking something was wrong with her forehead; she touched it to find it still very sore and sensitive and winced. "My head feels like the size of a watermelon now."

Kyou chuckled and leaned down brushing away her bangs.

"Well I happen to love watermelon," he lightly touched her forehead with his lips before putting his arm around her shoulders. "Come on let's go home now."

"Okay." Tohru giggled lightly as she suddenly felt happy she was knocked out by an insanely heavy door by her Kyou-kun. He liked watermelon heads! That's all that mattered.

"Remind me to get your watch a new battery," he said over his shoulder as he watched redness in her cheeks glow.

Looking up from where she was staring off at, Tohru smiled and kissed his lips. "But I like to make in instead."

Kyou could feel his invisible ears droop down at the comment before she giggled and kissed his lips again until he growled and attacked her lips more making her squeal in delight. "You're a bad little school girl."


	6. Shampoo, Pirates and Cherry Kisses

**Shampoo, Pirates and Cherry Kisses**

Written by Lady Casper

PG for Nudity

Disclaimer: Don't Own These Guys!

It smelled like there was a garden filled with gardenias in her room as she opened the shampoo. The liquid poured from the bottle like honey as it landed in her palm. It was a wonderful smell.

Tohru hummed softly as she rubbed her hands together and then ran them through her hair. She had a good day and this new shampoo she bought smelled lovely, topping her day like a cherry on a sundae.

First she managed to get good scores on a pop quiz that had been secretly planned. She was grateful she lived with the Sohmas and their smart brains. If it hadn't been for Yuki and Kyou showing her different methods to those blasted algebra problems she'd probably still be sitting at the desk passed out from all the blood rushing to her head.

This steam of the shower fogged the entire bathroom, leaving Tohru to look around in amazement. "I almost feel like at sea, a pirate with a bottle shampoo." She giggled at the thought of a pirate fighting with the squeeze of a bottle.

"Ar beware, or we'll make yer hair smell pretty like," Tohru mimicked her imaginary pirate's words as she giggled. Then her thoughts swiftly drifted to a Kyou standing with an eye patch over his eye as he waggled a cat tail.

"Captain Whiskers!" She shrieked with glee.

The knock on the door made her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Tohru-san what's taking so long?" Kyou-kun asked through the wooden door.

"Oh sorry, I'll be out in a minute!" Tohru chimed before turning to the water pouring over her face. Rinsing her hair, she cleaned herself before stepping out of the tub with just a skimpy towel about her hair.

As she was reaching for her robe, the door opened to find a blushing Kyou looking at her. Tohru just blinked before realization dawned on her that she was soaking in the nude.

"EEEK!" She stumbled and ran for her robe, covering herself modestly.

"S-s-sorry! I didn't mean to-" Kyou went to turn out of the doorway but was met with a door slamming into his skull instead.

"Ugh!" He tried to leave again but this time couldn't seem to find the door knob. When had the door closed shut? Tohru meanwhile watched with wide eyes as Kyou stumbled about trying to get out and give her privacy.

She couldn't help the giggles that started to come up like tickles in her throat when she witnessed Kyou stumbling to get the door open.

Kyou heard this through the pounding of his head.

"What's so funny?" He asked over his shoulder, a blush still evident on his cheeks as he pulled back. The robe didn't seem to leave much to the imagination.

"That Captain Whiskers can't open a door." She laughed as she doubled over and Kyou halted in his attempt to get out.

"Captain what?" He turned to find her laughing harder as he repeated the name. "Whiskers?"

"Yes." She squealed as he came at her with fingers out for revenge. Tickling her on her sides, she squirmed to try and evade his attacks but only managed to slip on the watery floor and land in Kyou's arms. Her warm chest felt the heat of Kyou's and her own blush seemed to become a violent red.

"Captain?" She whispered. Kyou, still lost in the feel of her against him just inquired to what she wanted.

"You're first mate would like a request." He really did need to stop letting her watch those damn pirate movies.

"And what would that be?" Kyou asked as he tried to lean his weight into her more. She felt so good against him. The water from the towel started to soak into his shirt and jeans.

"A bowl of strawberries and cherry kisses." She smiled up as she kissed his lips. Kyou blinked, now that was something new.

"Pirates eat strawberries and cherry kisses?" He tilted his head as she moved her hands to his waist.

"No."

"Then why do you want them?"

Tohru blushed and turned her head slightly, "because," and turned her back to look at him, "I want to eat something sweet and kiss something even sweeter. I was told you had to have something good with something better to appreciate both." She smiled.

Kyou's eyebrow shot up before he picked her up under her knees and carried her out.

He was grateful as ever to get those damn temporary beads from Sensei-sama.

As the walked down the hall to the kitchen, the cat suddenly picked up the scent that made him purr almost. "What's that smell?"

"Me?" Tohru whispered, unsure.

"I like it."


	7. Groping The Wrong Melons

**Groping the Wrong Melons**

_Chapter 7 of 30 Kisses Epic_

Written By: Lady Casper

Warning: This is a PG-ish chapter (its getting to the M rated soon, I promise wink)

AN: Yes I came bearing a lovely chapter! Enjoy! And yes the two lovelies get just a tad more bolder & a bit more touchy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! damn it!**_

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple trip to the store for food yet, there she stood being watched carefully by the cat as though she were fragile and would break by a simple touch of the wind. Though she truly didn't mind his company, she just wasn't so pleased with all the "look out stupid, the door is that way, watch where you walk." They just weren't her favorite things in the world.

Picking up a few carrots, Kyou tossed them into the cart while Tohru pushed it. Deciding he'd do it instead Kyou came behind her and placed his hands overtop of hers and told her to continue pushing, guiding her through each isle.

"Kyou-kun, I think I can manage this at least…" Tohru stated but Kyou was too busy lost in finding some lettuce and celery to hear her. When it came to food, Kyou always became an intense person to be around.

Maybe he should be a chef… Tohru thought before blinking down and realizing her purse was missing from the cart.

"Gah! My wallet!"

"I have it. With your clumsiness you'd lose it in a flash." He said over his shoulder as he walked over to the lettuce that said Spring Taste.

"Kyou-kun, maybe you should tell me before you do that. I almost had a heart attack."

"Hmph." Kyou went toward her, plopped the vegetables in the cart and went back to guiding the cart with her sandwiched between his chest and the cart in front nearly almost connecting with her back to him. He was really being careless. What if he tripped or she did and they touched? It was not heard of to find men's clothes on the floor with a cat hissing about stupid girl's tripping over nothing but air.

Tohru sighed, her forehead falling to the cart handle; the cat's ears perked up at this.

"Tohru what's the matter?" Kyou questioned but didn't get a reply. Did he say something to upset her? Well, not long before he had called her stupid, but she was just about to walk into the wall when she was looking at him. Though, he had been the one to call her while she was pulling the cart out and distracted her. So maybe she wasn't a total klutz, but she had her moments. No one was perfect after all, and he of all people should understand that.

"Tohru, earlier I didn't mean to call you stupid." Kyou whispered to her ear, so no one else could hear the softer side of Kyou Sohma. A giggle came from underneath the veil of brunette silk strands.

This made an eyebrow rise as Tohru pulled herself up and stood straight, but didn't turn to look at him like she always did. "Kyou-kun, maybe you should just let me push the cart. I may be a klutz, but at least I'm not getting all mushy." Crinkling her nose like she had smelled rotten milk, she turned to find Kyou giving her a disheartened look. If his cat ears had been perched up on his head, they would have been buried beneath the sunburst orange of locks.

"Oh Kyou-kun I didn't mean it like- I love your mushiness…I mean not that you are, well sometimes you can be-" Tohru fumbled over everything she was going to, about to, or started to say as she watched Kyou's face do about a million different looks of confusion. She hadn't known there were that many which made her sport her own set of confused looks his way.

"Kyou-kun!" Grabbing his sleeve, she pulled it up to her face and placed it against her chest. Kyou was now having a hard time adjusting not only to the high pitch squeak she made when calling his name, but now his hand was currently squished between her two…ample twins, leaving a very very confused and suddenly happy cat.

"T-Tohru?!" His eyes inclined from hers down to his hand which she had firmly pressed down, so he couldn't even pull it away. Pairs of elderly couples were watching them like they had nothing else better to do as they passed them and even whispered about indecency. Now, he was beyond embarrassed but more for Tohru as she probably had no idea what she was making herself look as.

"Kyou-kun, can you feel it?" Blinking, she looked down at her chest "can you feel my heart beat? I can't talk when you make my heart speed like that. So just know that's what you do to me." A huge bright smile was replaced from a grimace over her pink lips as she looked back up to his eyes to find him giving her a wicked smile of his own.

"Come on, we have some more things to get…like Shigure's Wada calcium pills." Tohru' eyes widened as she felt the hand on her chest squeeze lightly.

Taking a glance toward the aisle he knew where the disgusting things resided, next to the kid vitamins, Kyou glanced back to find Tohru had turned beet red and pearls of sweat started to pebble around her face as though she were straining. "Tohru what's the matter?" She twitched at his voice and watched as she glanced down before eyes glazed over and she had to turn her head away. Kyou followed the path down and almost wanted to squeak himself. Not realizing it himself, the hand that was promptly between her breasts was now molding their structure into his palm. His index finger and thumb were squeezing her through her blouse and he could see pink peaking out the top of her shirt.

Yanking his hand away, he could almost hear a sigh of disappointment echo from the girl's lips.

"Kyou-kun?" The voice was shaky and fragile.

"Yeah?" He couldn't ignore her, even if he was embarrassed.

"Could you maybe try that back at home?"

The teen's head snapped up as he looked to find her staring at him, eyes spiking a bit mischievously. Lacing her hand into the one that had been groping her breast, she pulled him back to the cart and walked down the aisle of medicine. Tohru blushed as she passed by another elderly couple who just couldn't help but smile. As the couple descended, Tohru leaned up against one of the shelves and pulled Kyou closer to her, not touching but just enough for her to lean up and kiss his lips, teasing him with her tongue, promising him of a better time later, before going toward the pills Shigure wanted.

"Hey Kyou-kun, should we get Shigure-san some of these Flintstone Vitamins?"

The only reply was laughter. And of course a return kiss.


	8. The Truce Hickey

**The Truce Hickey**

Written By: **Lady Casper**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Kyou and Tohru are just so much fun to play with._

**AN**: Yes! Another chappie. This epic has been nothing but love and it seems lil Tohru is getting more daring. No lemon, but sweet fun...

Rated: **PG**-ish...kinda shrug

* * *

Two weeks and four days after the incident in the grocery store, Kyou had learned how to get to second base with Tohru. Still a bit knew to the whole relationship thing, he ended up giving the poor girl pinches instead of soothing caresses. Teeth marks were also evident on her earlobe when he got carried away and he cursed himself over and over at the memory of Tohru yelping in pain. It was an accident and Tohru had said she was alright but it still bothered him that he hurt her.

Ever since then he'd been hiding and helped her quietly with the house chores. Never once did he answer any of Shigure's taunting or even the sarcastic remarks of the damn rat. And that only impressed Tohru, but himself and his family members as well.

Kicking the trash dispenser, Kyou rumbled his fidgety fingers through his hair as he tried to calm himself down. He had to think rationally. That almost made him snort.

Okay, so at the moment the house was empty and Tohru was busy bustling about in his room. Once again, she felt the need to clean _his_ mess. It drove him mad when she thought to clean the entire house herself when she didn't need to, and he made sure she heard what he thought too.

But of course, being Honda san she had to be the mother hen of the household. It was a total shame to think a grown adult and two teen guys were abusing such an innocent girl. Of course he was no better, though he did try and fix it.

Taking another large breath of fresh air from outside before growling he went inside determined to cease all cleaning from the young brunette, even if it killed him.

When he came in though and found Tohru smiling at him, his mind softened and soon he forgot what it was he was supposed to do. "Kyou-kun, come and eat!" Ushering him toward the table, she slipped down next to him. "I made something knew that I got from Uoa-chan."

"What is it?" His finger poked the bun that covered the meat patty.

"A teriyaki cheese hamburger."

"Eh." Kyou made a sourer face and Tohru almost fell over the plate when she thought something was something wrong with it.

"I'm sorry! You don't like American food right? Oh I can just go fix you a sandwich or something." Before Tohru could reach the plate however, Kyou managed to snatch the burger from her grasp and tensed. "Kyou-kun?"

The orange haired teen quickly snatched up the food and stuffed it in his mouth. Tohru's eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets as his mouth was over packed with the meat. "Ehm, you didn't have to shove it all in at once." But she suspected he couldn't even hear her over his chewing. After a few glasses of milk and another round of hamburgers however, Tohru knew that she would have to remember to make them again.

Bluish hues filled the sky as Tohru sighed happily from the kitchen window as she placed the last clean plate away. It was such a beautiful night. A yawn snuck up on her as she stretched her body, feeling the kinks pull before a pop sounded.

After dinner, Kyou had run off into his room. Supposedly he had to dis-tohru-ize his room, whatever that meant. Meanwhile she had cleaned up after dinner and was getting ready to head up for an early sleep when she heard the distinct sound of a vacuum cleaner up over head. Her bedroom was over the kitchen, so that would mean…

Racing up the steps and nearly tripping on each one, Tohru found the feisty cat cleaning her room and putting her clothes neatly on the bed. She was beyond shocked, not by Kyou being nice, but actually having him clean HER room.

"Kyou-kun?" The vacuum died as he hit the off switch. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning, what's it look like." He snapped before wincing. "Sorry. I just didn't like the fact that you always clean and it everyone takes granted of you. That's all."

"Oh." Walking in, she brushed passed him as she plopped on her mattress, her toes just grazing the floor.

"It's not like I didn't think you could clean your own room or thought you were messy," Stammering over his words like he always did around the girl, Kyou eventually huffed and plopped down next to her on the bed before falling back with a soft thud.

They stayed like that in silence until Kyou broke the silence again with a growl. "Alright already, I'm sorry." But instead of finding any forgiveness in those beautiful eyes of Honda-san, they were clouded with confusion as she tilted her head to the side.

"Sorry for what?"

Kyou blushed. "Your ear…when I, well you know." Tohru mirrored Kyou's face before smiling.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"No, I'm not fine with it."

"Kyou-kun," Tohru whispered before wiggling her finger at him to come closer. He sat up and followed, mainly out of curiosity and nearly gasped out in surprise. The feeling of something warm attacking his ear had definitely been something he wasn't expecting. She nibbled at his lobe before moving down to his neck and sucking and biting lightly. When she pulled away, there was a huge grin on her face with a stain of red around her lips which looked as though they were starting to bruise. She looked beautiful to him. "Were even now," she pointed at where her lips were seconds before where he found a bite mark.

"A hickey? You left me a hickey for revenge."

"Not just any hickey!" Tohru bubbled. "A hickey of a truce," she stuck her hand out "deal?"

Kyou blinked as he glanced from her hand to her face before back to her hand again when a sly grin crossed his lips. "No."

The smile faded off the girl's lips. "No?"

"I want to return the favor."

He brushed his lips against her skin as she jolted and felt heat radiate off its pearl smoothness.

Smothering giggles erupted.

"I wonder how were going to hide these from Shigure-san?"

Kyou ignored the question as he started to work his way along her jaw line with kisses. Teriyaki hamburgers had nothing on this taste.

**Tbc…**


	9. Ribbons or Bows

**Title:Ribbons or Bows **

_Chapter 9 of 30 Kisses_

Rated: **PG**-ish (swearing and all)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

AN: I believe you all have been waiting long enough for me to get my butt posting another chapter. Some of you have been asking about a lemon and I'd just like to point out: It is coming. (No pun intended) But I have to say, it is called 30 Kisses Epic for a reason. Not that you'll have to wait to chapter 30 for a lemon, just that it takes a lil time. Don't worry. Lemon Action Will Happen and make many happy while others go "wtf"...

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be that difficult.

Of course, believing Shigure-san was like trusting the words of evil. There wasn't a time in Kyou-kun's life where he didn't see Shigure pulling some sort of prank or trick on family members.

This was no different.

Standing in front of the mannequin, Kyou ran a hand through his orange locks for the umpteenth time.

Why the hell did he listen to that damn dog?

_"So Kyou-kun, what are you giving Tohru-san for your six month anniversary?" Shigure asked as he sipped a cup of tea while reading the Sunday comics out of the newspaper. _

_Kyou blinked perplexed by the question. "What are you talking about?" The dog turned his eyes away from the paper, stricken with…disbelief? _

_"You mean to tell me you don't know of anniversaries and what they entail?" Kyou frowned poked his fork into the pancake Tohru had made for him. His mind wandered about what Shigure had said when who but Yuki walked into the kitchen. Eyes sagging from sleep, he dropped to the table seat and moved his hand toward the toast and jam set out for him by Tohru. _

_"My my Kyou-kun, I never would have thought you didn't know of buying a gift for Tohru for your anniversary?" Baffled a little too much for Kyou's liking, Shigure nudged the half-awake, half-asleep Yuki. "He doesn't know about anniversaries." He watched as the rat blinked his eyes opened and glared at Shigure. _

_"Could you please try and put your scheming away until after we leave the table." Yuki slathered a bit of jam on his toast and turned his attention to Kyou. Already, the cat could feel his back stiffen at the look he was getting from his cousin. "And as for you, getting something for Tohru-san might be a good idea. Just think of it as showing your appreciation for being with her. A small token, if you will." With that, Yuki was quiet for the remainder of the breakfast and Shigure told Kyou of a few places to shop. One happened to be Ayame-san's store which was shot down like a lightening bolt when both teenagers glared daggers at their sensei. _

_"Fine, fine. Why not try a clothes store or perhaps chocolate – jewelry?" Shigure inclined his head toward the door way after a moment or so of Kyou debating to find the reason for all the commotion that morning had entered the kitchen. Pristine and smiling like the world was always bright, Tohru was busy humming to herself as she stepped toward the oven and pulled out a tin. Sweet smells wafted toward Kyou and he knew that she was baking his favorite cake – triple fudge chocolate. _

_Damn it all, he thought. That morning, he decided to set out and find a suitable present for his six month girlfriend. _

Damn it all, Kyou thought as his eyes drifted toward numerous dresses and skirts lining the walls. Each with too much frilliness or not enough fabric to be called suitable for his Tohru, Kyou moved around a rack with tropical colors toward another set of racks. His ears picked up the sounds of laughter – women from the store giggling at the cute teenager looking at dresses.

Great, just freaking great.

Sighing, Kyou was standing by an arrangement of mini skirts that made him think of Rin when something slapped him hard in the back making him fly and tangle into a dress on a hanger.

"Hey Orangey," the voice called, tease held heavy in its tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you damn Yankee!?" Kyou sputtered as he pulled himself up and started to pull off the dress that had gotten stuck over his head. If she wasn't a girl, he'd have drop kicked her by now. But being Tohru-san's best friend and also – being…unusually strong, Kyou hadn't – yet, that is.

Arisa shrugged, not really fazed at all by the Sohma's rudeness. Quite frankly, she loved to tease him mainly because she could get away with it. She honestly would have kicked her own ass with half the things she did to him. Nodding her head toward the dress in Kyou's hand, she asked "You buying yourself a dress?"

Kyou fumed, eyes nearly bulging out of his eye sockets. "No! It's for-"

"Try something simple for her. Simple always seemed to look well with Tohru when she was little and even now, she works well with it. Though," Arisa flicked her gaze around the dresses and turned back to Kyou, "I'd recommend trying to buy something that she would wear a lot. She loves being able to wear something someone gave her as much as possible."

That was true. Kyou knew that for a fact now, when he noted the hair ribbon Yuki had given her as a return gift a while back. Even now, she still tried to wear it every so often to show how much she appreciated it to the damn rat. Though he didn't think the idiot – Yuki- deserved it.

Something clicked in his head then – "Why the hell are you in a dress shop?" He shot at Arisa who was busy nitpicking at a certain mini skirt that he'd been eyeing earlier.

"Looking for something to wear for my date, what else." She shrugged like it was common sense to see the usual tomboy Yankee standing in a shop every Saturday afternoon spouting about a date.

Kureno-san. Tohru had told him about the Yankee and him going out.

"Shouldn't you be in a section for guys then?" He muttered under his breath as he looked around. The saleswomen were still watching him but had hushed their whispering. For some reason though, he felt violated.

"Try something red," He heard Arisa saying.

"Wah?" Kyou faced the Yankee who was picking up a two piece outfit – a black mini skirt with a peasant top that flared at the bottom of the sleeves – with interest.

"You heard me. Try something red. It shows off," Gesturing with her hands, Arisa rolled on like it was a hard thing to grasp "passion or something like that."

Kyou nodded and turned about the store. Maybe if he did pick a dress, he could show Arisa, not that she knew much of dresses either, and see if it would work. As he was walking around, he noted something sticking out in the back. Curiosity attracted him of course, he was the cat after all and he went toward the fabric. It was a light scarlet color and when he lifted it up, he noted the lace delicately sewn in it. A small ribbon ran around the midsection and tied off in the center. A smile pulled at his mouth.

Simple.

He seemed to like it and went to ask the damn Yankee what she thought when he noticed she had a scowl on her face at the clothes in her hands. That's when it hit him, turning the tag in his hand, he noticed the price. Normally, he would have been appalled by its worth but it was for someone special. Walking up to the Yankee who was readying herself to put back the clothes, he motioned his head toward them. "What's the matter?"

"Too pricey for my blood," Arisa said, raising her chin up in defiance of the price. But he could tell she wanted the clothing just by the longing look she gave them. She turned her eyes away and caught sight of the dress in his hands. "Nice choice, Orangey. Never thought of you having a sense of taste."

The cat rolled his eyes. This was nothing new, but he was happy that she liked his pick. It sold him to buy it for Tohru. "Well, I better get going if I want to manage salvaging anything out of my closet." Smiling at the dress, Arisa lightly tapped him in the arm. "She's going to love that dress."

She left and Kyou did something he never could have thought himself doing. But he did and didn't stop. Quickly he grabbed his purchases and ran up to the cashier. He snapped at one of the women when they tried to ask if it was for his sister and told them to learn some manners about eyeing people. They didn't however, take kindly to his words but he didn't truly care as it was.

Once outside the door of the treacherous hell he'd been standing in for an hour, Kyou noticed Arisa down the street and took off toward her.

"Yo! Arisa!" The girl turned just in time for Kyou to halt to a stop and shoved a bag in her direction.

"What the-" She managed to say before Kyou gave a smirk and left. Once the back of Sohma had disappeared, she opened the bag and was shocked at what she found. There inside the bag was the outfit that was too pricey for her blood. "Tch, could have just said thanks idiot."

A huge smile grew on her face.

----

Tohru was busy working on the dark fudge icing of the cake when she heard the gruff call of Kyou looking for her. "Kyou-kun, I'm in the kitchen." She started to put the butter knife down to find him but he entered within moments of hearing her voice. "Welcome home Kyou-kun," She smiled sweetly at him and went to give him a kiss when he stopped her. Her eyes were wide and a bit startled. Had she done something? Blinking up at him with worry, Kyou gave her a smile to show there was nothing she did and gave her famous smile back to him.

"I have something for you." He said, noticing the cake beside her. She clasped her hands in front of her with a giggle. "Really?" Kyou chuckled. There was chocolate all over her hands and when she brought her hands up, it smeared along her chin and a bit on her lower lip. Leaning down, he licked it off her lip with a kiss as his finger moved along her jaw, then cleaned proceeded to clean his finger when he was done.

Redness seeped into her cheeks but she didn't turn away, instead Tohru gave him a kiss with just as much passion.

"You're a mess." He smiled at her when she went to touch her mouth, which she seemed to always do after they kissed.

Tohru was a mess, but he still loved her mess. It was just, Tohru after all.

Pulling out a box, Kyou started to hand it to her when he rethought about it and told her to at least wash her hands. She agreed and went to was her hands as he sat at the kitchen table. When she was done, she cut two slices of cake and brought them over on plates. "Sit." Tohru sat down and watched as a pale blue box with ribbon and bows was presented to her. Smiling, she opened the box.

"Kyou-kun! Oh my goodness!" Tears started to well up in her eyes as she stared at the dress sitting in the box.

"Wh-what? You don't like it?" Kyou couldn't really lie, he freaked. At the sight of tears he nearly had a heart attack.

"No. I love it!" She beamed through tears and Kyou sighed in relief before reaching out and bonking her on the head playfully.

"Don't scare me like that." He caught her giggles as she grasped the dress and hugged it to her.

"Thank you Kyou-kun." She started to stand when she looked back at him with puzzlement. "But what did you buy this for?"

Now Kyou was confused. "Our six month anniversary?"

Tohru blinked. "Huh?"

Kyou stuttered. "You know the thing to show you appreciation."

The brunette tilted to her head to the side as if possibly wondering if Kyou had hit his head or maybe someone had stolen his brain and now he was rambling craziness.

"Why did you make me this cake then?" Pointing at the cake before him, he actually stalled with his argument and licked his lips. Oooh, the cake looked good and he had to bite his lip to continue his discussion.

"Because Kyou-kun, you asked me to make a few nights ago."

"I did not" Something flashed in his mind and he actually asked her to make the cake. "Fine, but why today?"

"Because yesterday, I told you I didn't have the ingredients. I went out today and bought them. Oh! I saw Arisa today. She looked so happy but I don't know why. Maybe it was that date she was going with Kureno-sama today." Tohru smiled happily but her smile dropped when she noticed the way the cat was still, an eye twitching. "Kyou-kun, what's wrong? Does your eye hurt? Is something in it?" She placed the dress back into the box and leaned into his space, mere inches from his face and asked "Let me see."

Kyou sighed. "I'm fine." He grabbed her hands which were currently trying to pull his eyelid up – which was a little odd- and kissed her thoroughly on the lips. She stumbled some and ended up in his lap, her fingers swooping about his neck. They didn't touch, chest to chest. Instead, Kyou ended the kiss when both couldn't breathe. Cheeks flushed, Tohru smiled and he mirrored hers.

"Do you like the dress?"

She nodded with bit too much enthusiasm that started to make her slip from his lap until he caught her head. "Good. Then that's all that matters."

"Now," he said, his voice stern that made Tohru watch carefully as he lifted a fork with some of the cake, "Open." She did and he smiled. Slipping the piece into her mouth, he watched as she tasted the rich chocolate before she turned around and mimicked him.

Realizing he'd been tricked – yet again by the damn dog somehow- Kyou realized that it was worth it. Oooh, but he would get even with that damn snickering dog and even have Tohru as he accomplice. But not today. Today would be simply enjoying Tohru.

TBC


	10. Devoted Significant

**Title: Devoted Significant**

_Chapter 10 of 30 Kisses_

Rated: **PG** - ish (swearing)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

AN:It's another chapter! But this is only the first of two since its going to be my birthday this saturday, I wanted to treat you all to **two **chapter of 30 Kisses! Hope y'll like them. Also, because ish going to be my birthday and I love to give as much as I recieve, I'm asking that you give me a scene, situation or another with any characters from the fruits basket crew to write for (could be fluff, lemon, comedy or all thee above) restricted to het pairings only. I'll only be taking 3 people's choices, but I'll be the the one to chose which ones I'll write. If I like more than 3 then there is HUGE possiblity I'll be writing for it. Just leave a comment in a review or email me. And I shall give you lovely fruit fics.

_**Let the chapter begin...**_

It had been insane to magically assume that everything would be alright.

Kyou huffed as he kicked a stone on the ground that seemed to be in his way while he continued to mumble about idiot rabbits and dogs not 'learning to mind their own business.'

"_Kyou did you know that Tohru was going away?" Shigure mumbled as he sipped his tea with easiness. The guy was practically falling asleep while he happened to have told him this information._

_Even the rabbit had to poke fun of him. "Maybe Tohru-kun is running away from the mean old Kyou-san!" The boy screeched before running from two arms that wanted to strangle the life out of him._

Pissed didn't seem to define the way he felt. No, he felt helpless. In less than four minutes, the girl of his dreams would be walking out of the door and he would be alone again.

It wasn't fair.

Why did the Gods hate him so much to take her away from him after all they went through together?

Her face was heaven to him every morning. The kisses they shared were like sweetness that dropped from the sky in his cloudy eyes. She was his everything. He wanted to make her his. Always. There was no reason this event should cause them not to be happily together.

Making a loud noise with his chain that was hooked to his pants against the tree he was standing near when he turned; he huffed and plopped to the ground. It just wasn't what he expected.

Then again, nothing in his life was how he wished to picture it being. With a long winded drag of air, Kyou ran his hands through his already ruffled hair and decided.

'Fine. I'll help her pack but I'll make sure she can't stay for more than three days at her grandfather's without running out of clothing.' With a small grin, he walked in to find Tohru-san packing a second bag. She was staying even longer? His heart actually stopped beating for a moment until she gave him a view of her smiling face as she pushed both up on to the steps of the front of door.

"How long do you plan on staying?" He asked, denying the small whine in his voice.

"Only three days probably." Tohru lost her frown when the cat's eyes flicked toward the second suitcase and came back to look at her with confusion. "Oh, that's yours."

"Ari?" Tohru watched as Kyou tilted his head to the side with bewilderment by her statement.

Walking up to him quickly she placed a small kiss on his lips before drawing back with a grin.

"Well, since Grandpa will only be there for a day and the next two I'll be watching the house for him, I thought we could spend some alone time together."

Okay, so maybe he had been overacting.

"Didn't Shigure-san tell you? I understand if you don't want to-" Her eyes dulled as she rethought her naughty idea. Maybe it wasn't such a good one. Kyou probably hated her now for some reason.

Kyou bent down to give her lips another taste and murmured. "When do we leave?"

She giggled. "In an hour."

For some reason, Kyou felt that he couldn't wait for her to leave – with him of course.

But he was definitely going to succeed in making Tohru his while also beating the pulp out of that damn Shigure.

TBC


	11. Before the Night's End

**Before The Night's End**

_Chapter 11 of 30 Kisses _

Rated: **PG **- ish (a little mention of herm)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

AN: That's right, its getting closer to you know what wink. Anyways, this ish the second chapter for my birthday post. Hope you enjoy the lovely Tohru with the adorable Kyo-kun.

* * *

It didn't seem to matter that he wished to stay in the house with her. Lately he'd been having issues with just giving her a passing glance. There was something about her that just drove him into turmoil of different emotions that he never experienced before. Emotions that terrified him; there was no controlling them.

Just the thought of when they spent that one day with Tohru-san's grandfather, Kyou felt pelts of stress forming over his face. The elderly wasn't stupid about Kyou's presence there. The two of them were together, alone. Kyou only had to share a few words with the man and he kept it that way.

But internally, he wanted to scream at the man for advice. He never had dealt with someone so special to him alone, together, with nothing but time on their hands.

So, sitting by a small lake in the early morning darkness seemed to be his only refuge. Ever since they arrived at Tohru's grandfather's house, things had been a bit tense. It was obvious that because they were alone together without any supervision hanging around like the perverted dog or the nosy rat, Kyou's nerves were wrecked.

In the beginning he couldn't have gotten there any faster; even moved all of his and Tohru-kun's things at the early crack of dawn the day they were to leave. Shigure had made a comment or another about being "impatient in his pants" that had the cat blushing while Tohru was busily trying to make sure her luggage bag didn't tip over with her mother's picture in it. It didn't fall as Kyou made a tighter handle on the bag when he realized what treasure was hidden in its depths.

A night passed and Kyou realized just how badly he was losing a grip. Of course, it didn't help that Tohru wanted to play a game or two with him earlier in the day. He couldn't blame her – they were both bored out of their minds.

Not to mention every time Tohru started to move in towards him, he panicked. Though he didn't scream around the room screaming "she tried to kiss me" he did however make a quick move toward another room with an excuse thrown over his shoulder her way.

The one he used to get toward the lake had been "I need to run" but that ended quickly when he came across the beautiful water.

It seemed so peaceful and quiet that he couldn't help but stoop down and sit next to the body of water. There was something special about it that he liked.

"Amazing," He nodded in agreement before his head shot up to find Tohru gazing about the water. "No wonder you run so much." She giggled as she sat down next to him. Instantly he became worried. But Tohru's sweet smile seemed to dull his nervousness.

Gently, her hand swam about the grassy bed that they sat upon as she stared off into the water's depths. "What are you doing here?" Kyou asked after a minute or so passed.

Tohru's smile faltered as she tilted her eyes toward her shoes which were flat on the ground in front of her. "I was worried about you, Kyou-kun. You've been acting a little odd ever since we arrived."

Kyou didn't reply as he started to fist a handful of grass in his hands. He hated making her worry. Tohru always seemed to worry about everyone – especially when it came to putting them before herself.

He hated it.

"It's just that uh" Kyou couldn't help but watch the way her hair fell to his shoulder and curled loosely while she gave him a caring look. "I guess I've just been, concerned."

"About?" She urged and Kyou looked away and toward the water. He noted the way some how they both always ended up near water. Maybe it was that deep inside he loved the water just as much as he loved the brown eyed wondrous girl next to him simply because she loved it.

"Us," He said and caught sight of Tohru's panicked expression, "I mean us here, alone together. We've never been alone for this long without anyone intruding."

Tohru calmed down some and started to smile back at him. "Oh. Isn't this what you wanted though? Time for just us to be together?" Kyou nodded but remained silent, so Tohru continued. "Well, don't worry Kyou." She giggled. "I won't attack you during the night."

A blush creped out over his face as the cat turned around quickly to face the brown haired angel. "Wah? Where in the world did you learn that from?"

Tohru mimicked the cat's blush and faced the lake, her fingers fidgeting in her skirt. "I em, read one of Shigure-san's books while I was waiting for you earlier."

Now that certainly popped up a few questions. "You read one of his books? Why would you bring a thing like that?"

She shrugged. "I found it in my suitcase. Maybe Shigure-san was being generous and though I might like something to read."

Kyou made a mental note of another tally by the dog's name for the reasons to beat the pulp out of the man. He put two tallies.

Poor innocent minded Tohru.

"I liked the book. It kept me busy for awhile." Kyou balked, his chin dropping to the ground as he stared at the girl who had basically been the most innocent person he'd ever met admitting to liking a romance novel – a very graphic romance novel.

"Y-you liked it?" He stuttered.

Tohru nodded.

Okay, he hadn't been expecting that one in the least.

"I especially liked the fiery cat that was the heroine's pet. He was my favorite. Though Shigure-san kept calling him "impudent" for some reason but I don't know why."

Kyou mumbled something about kicking the dog right in his impudent jewels when he heard Tohru squeak and jump up. "What? What is it?"

She pointed a finger toward the sky with the hugest smile he'd ever seen. "The sunrise Kyou-kun, look!"

Kyou smiled as he watched her face glow.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked, turning her face at him. She made a face. "Kyou, why don't you look? You're going to miss it." He laughed.

"I rather watch something even better than a pretty sunrise." Tohru blushed as he pulled her wrist and drug her down until she was kneeling in front of him. He kissed her lips, brushing away bits of sandy locks from her face.

"Kyou-kun," She kissed his lips gently, allowing him to fondle her hair lightly "I think that if you don't want to stay with me anymore, you can go back to Shigure-san's. I'll be alright."

Kyou teased her lips, pulling away when she started to go forward until he actually heard the girl growl in frustration. "There is no other place for me but with you, Tohru. I guess you're stuck with me." He winced a little.

"Oh! That's okay Kyou-kun! I like staying stuck with you."

They both laughed as the night went to sleep.

TBC


	12. Like It Or Not

**Like It or Not**

_Chapter 12 of 30 Kisses Epic_

Rated: M (for sexual situation and content)

Disclaimer: I do not own them in anyway. I love to play with them though, of course!

AN: Oooo Kyou, you're being dirty…oooo FYI: This is NOT the lemon...yet. :Wink:

* * *

He paced about the spacious room as he felt the loneliness eat away at him. It was taking too long for her to simply go to the grocery store and retrieve what was on the list. Mainly, he knew that he was being paranoid but he also knew that one couldn't be too cautious with Tohru. 

"Kyou-kun, what are you doing wearing a hole in my grandfather's floor?" The sweet angelic and yet curious voice was music to his deaf ears as he turned to find her standing at him with the tilt of her head brushing brunette strands across her eyes. He smiled. She frowned more so. "Are you feeling well?"

Walking across the room with a little more speed in his steps, he leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I'm fine. But I still don't understand why it takes thirty minutes just to pick up peanut butter and jelly."

Tohru laughed as she pushed a hand up against his chest, making him frown at her oddly. "Who says that is all I went out for?"

Now that had Kyou's attention. "Well what else did you get?"

A smirk crossed the innocent of face of Tohru while the cat became suddenly curious.

------

Licking her lips, she giggled when Kyou sprayed more whip cream into her mouth, a little falling just below her bottom lip. Innocently, he leaned in and licked off her face until Honda-san thought he meant to kiss her and tried to turn in, knocking their heads together.

"Ow." In unison, the pair looked at one another before laughing.

"Hey you know," Kyou said, giving a quick peck to her lips before he pulled back and ran his hand through her lush brown hair, "maybe we could try this whip cream somewhere other than our mouths?"

An eyebrow shot up when Tohru immediately bounced up from her perch on his lap and gave him an interesting visual of her bust. "Oh, like in Shigure-san's book! There was this one part where the woman was moaning for some reason or another – I think the guy was massaging her or something – and he pulls out this whip cream and squirts it on her-" Kyou silenced her with his mouth.

The brunette blinked back before giving him an actual pout which he hardly ever saw unless it was a means to get him to join in on something he didn't wish to do. Apparently, she didn't get the memo about him wanting to do just about everything with her – and of course the whip cream.

Kissing along the collar of her neck, Kyou brushed his fingers up against her chin to tilt it backward, allowing more access to her skin as she fondled with his orange locks.

Her fingernails grazed along his scalp, sending chills down his back while he moved forward, farther down toward the swell of her chest. Hearts racing like he'd been running a mile without stopping, Kyou nipped at her still covered breast.

They were both so lost that they never heard the footsteps coming toward them until the clearing of a throat had them jumping out of their skins. Tohru, surprised and a little embarrassed fell backward, her bottom hitting the floor hard as Kyou turned to find out the intruder – interrupter.

His eyes became wide saucers.

"Sensei?"

Red faced, Tohru pushed up, her blouse revealing the blush grew farther down. "Shishou-san, w-what are you doing here?"

Acting as if he didn't find two teenagers – Kyou the hothead and Tohru the innocent- necking and possibly going for gold, Shishou simpy smiled as he pulled something from behind his back as he made his way into the room. "I came by to drop something off to Kyou. Shigure had called telling me the two of you would be spending some time together," he gave a once over to his adoptive son, "alone."

Immediately Kyou tried to stutter out an excuse as to what he saw but instead his sensei put his hand up, silencing him.

"Just here to drop off some of belongings," Emphasizing on the word belongings, Kyou caught on to the hidden code he meant and turned redder than even Tohru as he nodded and turned away.

'That dog is at the top of my list of things to kill now,' the cat thought as he watched Shishou giving a pleasant smile toward the nerve-wrecked Tohru.

"Well, I must be going." With that, he parted when Tohru thought of something.

"How did he get inside? Were the only ones with a key besides…" Trailing off, Tohru readjusted her blouse as she tried her hardest to rid herself of her stained cheeks.

Nope, Shigure just went to the very next thing he mauled when he returned from vacation with Tohru-san.

The can of whip cream rolled against the floor until it hit his foot, giving him a wicked eye toward his girlfriend who was busy trying to clean up their mess.

"Hey Tohru," Before she could turn, his hand was braced about her waist as he gave her the wildest kiss she'd ever felt.

So, it wasn't a total lost.

He pulled up the whip cream with a smile.

Nope, not in the least.

TBC


	13. Hesitation in a Heart's Beat

**Hesitation in a Heart's Beat**

_Chapter 13 of 30 Kisses Epic_

**_Rated: M (for sexual situations and lemon that here be in this chapter)_**

* * *

_This would be the chapter many of you have been waiting for. For those that do not like lemons or any sexual situations with these two I advise you to please turn your heads away until another chapter comes out. For those that have been waiting to read who intiates it and who gets to be on top (smart ass) please continue on reading and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. But I sure as hell wish I did._

* * *

_Always expect the unexpected._ Kyou on the other hand hadn't been exactly prepared.

His mouth twisted in confusion as he glanced down at a sleep Tohru next to him. No, he hadn't been exactly ready and waiting for that one to happen.

Musing over everything that had happened since Shishou's visit, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised much. But he had been.

----

Tohru sat quietly, watching Kyou work on their dinner. More than a handful of times, she tried to help him but he kept shooing her away back to the dinner table, saying it was his way of an apology for avoiding her earlier. She laughed trying to pretend like it hadn't bothered her, but it didn't work.

Strips of steak had been sitting on the stove sizzling in fury at being left alone and she had an itching to rush over and turn them over. Seconds later, Kyou turned and flipped them over with a twist of his wrist and went back to working on the marinara sauce. That sauce was apparently famous for its spicy yet tangy taste and Kyou was working especially hard to make it perfect.

Twisting her fingers into her pale blue skirt, Tohru bit her bottom lip trying desperately to resist the urge to help. It just wasn't in her nature not to help. With her two hands she had helped the Sohma house look cleaner within a day's work.

Another twist of his wrist, Kyou flipped the steaks again as he swirled a large spoon inside the bowl of marinara.

Well, she could at least help with mixing things. Standing up, she quietly snuck up behind Kyou as not to be caught and yelled at again while he started to put the bowl down. She quickly snatched it up and started turning the spoon. A triumphant smile reached her lips as she worked at the batter…that was until she found a pair of eyes glaring at her. Arms folded across his chest, Kyou gave a disapproving look. "What are you doing? I told you to sit still. You can't sit for five minutes?" He started to reach for the bowl but Tohru moved away, making him go further out to reach.

"I just want to help. That's all." She squeaked, dodging his hands again.

The back of her heel hit something, blocking her path as gravity took over knocking backward. She yelped as her body nearly hit the floor until she felt a pair of hands grasp her from her arms and pull her back up.

"Ugh."

Cracking open a hazel eye; she caught sight of the cat. She gasped. "Ohmygoodness! Kyou I'm so sorry!"

Marinara pooled off into a patch on his shirt and down the front of his pants. He sighed. "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who got it. Take a look at your skirt." True enough, more of the liquid was splotched on her pale blue skirt like someone had made her target practice and ran down until there was a thick coating along the floor. Kyou flinched. "That might stain. Go upstairs and get washed up. I'll clean up down here."

Tears threatened to spill over her eyes as she nodded and left to get a shower. All she had wished to do was help and instead, she only made a nuisance of herself. Kyou's shoulder sagged when he caught sight of the look in the girl's eyes, like a child. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"Tohru." Turning around, Tohru found Kyou bending down toward her and giving her a small kiss on the lips. "It's okay. Just get cleaned up so that you can eat." He gave her a smirk and she returned it with her famous smile before bounding off toward the stairs.

He laughed. "Just like a kid."

----

Quickly getting out of the now saturated clothes, Tohru decided to take a quick shower. It only took a few moments before she came back out in a fluffy white cotton towel that wrapped around her frame as she gave a huge sigh of satisfaction. That had felt so much better. She even made a special note to use the soap that Kyou always loved to smell on her.

Puffs of steam floated about her as she dried herself and switched the towel for a loose white nightgown. Everything else had been too hot to wear around the house with the weather being crazy with the heat wave going on. As Tohru was picking up her dirty clothes and balling them up, she thought to probably get out Kyou's so that he'd be able to jump in the shower as well.

----

Throwing down the towel he'd been cleaning the floor with, Kyou left to check on how the little brunette was doing. Silently he prayed that she hadn't gotten the sauce anywhere else. It was a real pain to get off walls. "Tohru" his foot halted in the air when he heard scuffling upstairs. Maybe something had fallen? Or maybe it was hard to maneuver around with all that sauce for Tohru and she hurt herself? He didn't like that thought and where it led to. Quickly flying up the stairs like someone had lit a fire under him; he stopped at the edge of the stairwell, eyes wide.

Standing before him in a little thin nightgown framing her curves was Tohru, bent over picking up a briefcase which had fallen.

"Tohru are you alright?" He asked, though he didn't understand why his voice was so hoarse.

She nodded, busy picking up the clothing that had strewn around her. Her body did a little wiggle that he just couldn't ignore when she tried to shove the clothing back into the suitcase quickly in embarrassment. He chuckled and went over to help her when he noticed her hands were currently picking up a pair of his boxers.

There was no doubt that he was blushing then.

She had knocked over _his_ suitcase.

"I'm sorry Kyou-kun. I-I was trying to get you your clothes so you could take a shower when I accidentally knocked your suitcase over." Her fingers stilled over a foil packet which looked strange to her. "What's this?" She watched Kyou's face turn from pale to red in a magnificent show before sputtering out something she couldn't make out. "Kyou-kun, how do you get you're face to do that?"

Kyou lunged and snatched the foil from her hands. At the moment, he wasn't worried about her seeing him turn every shade of white and red. No, he was currently trying his hardest to just walk away from the situation without having to put his head through the wall from humiliation.

With lightening fast speed, he tucked the packet into his pocket and picked up the rest of his clothes before throwing it into the room he was staying.

Tohru frowned.

"Come on, the foods done." Kyou started to usher her down the steps, making sure he actually wasn't pushing the poor girl. She turned, her foot stopping halfway down the staircase.

"W-what about you're clothes Kyou-kun? You still have sauce all over them."

He waved it off and started to lightly push her down the steps again. "Don't worry about them. I'll shower after dinner." He barely caught the weak "okay" in reply.

----

Dinner was quiet and uncomfortable, no thanks to Kyou who'd just about cleared any possibility that they touch. Sitting all the way on the other side of the table he watched as Tohru picked at her vegetables. "What's wrong?"

She looked up and gave a weak smile. "Nothing. The steak was really good." Her eyes turned back down to the plate in front of her before she hid a sigh and stood. Picking up her dishes, she took them to the sink and started to clean them.

"You know I can do that." Kyou stated peeling away the remainder of the dishes sitting on the table. Without letting her argue, which he was certain she would, he went and started on the dishes. Instead, Tohru just nodded and placed her plates to the side of the sink.

There was still an air of sadness around her and he almost gave himself a headache with all the internal ranting with being so cold to her. And here he was supposed to making up for avoiding her and instead she was worse.

When he was finished he turned around to find the table empty of any occupants and no sight of the little brunette anywhere. He didn't like that. Not knowing where she was seemed to stir an anxiety throughout his body that ran his blood cold. It never felt right when Tohru was absent from his view.

"Tohru?" He left the kitchen and went into the den to find she wasn't there. Looking up the stairs, he went up while his mind raced with different scenarios as to what he could be facing once he reached the top of the stairs.

What he found was the room to Tohru's room closed. She went to bed?

Now he truly wanted to beat himself to a pulp for hurting her. She was the only person he ever cared about that returned it tenfold.

Sighing, he picked up the rest of the clothes that were lying on the floor in front of his door and went to take a shower. Maybe it would clear some of the cobwebs in his head and possibly get rid of his stupid streak as well. If he kept this up, there was no reason not for Tohru to leave him high and dry. Though two faces kept appearing in his mind that needed to have a good beat down. Stupid Shigure and Ayame had been the ones to stick that damn packet in his belongings when they were teasing him about the trip. Though, knowing them, he should have checked to make sure they hadn't actually done it.

And now of course, he was paying the price. Tohru.

He couldn't see not having her in his life and still being okay. It just didn't seem to fit.

---

She wasn't stupid.

Even though it looked peculiar, Tohru knew what that packet had been. She just wished she hadn't made Kyou so mad at her for finding it by mistake. And here she had thought the trip would bring them closer together. But instead, she gave Kyou a reason stay far away from her. She couldn't do anything right.

Worrying her bottom lip, Tohru paced her room, the little white nightgown flowing about her lightly.

But she had to make it up to him some way so maybe he wouldn't be mad at her for the rest of the trip. A spark of an idea lit beneath her hazel eyes and soon, Tohru smiled for first time since dinner.

---

Another turn, Kyou had lodged himself so close to the wall next to the bed that if it were possible he'd have been one with the wall by now. He still couldn't get the picture of the stupid little thing sitting gracefully in the palm of his girlfriend's hand.

Now all he wanted to do was bang his head against the wall while thinking of ways to cash out the points he'd earned on Shigure's life and now Ayame-sama as well. It was bad enough they had to involve Shishou-san as well, but did they have to be the reason behind breaking Tohru's heart? It just wasn't right.

So absorbed in his thoughts, he never heard the door to his room open, nor the soft patter of feet lightly making their way toward him. The soft hand that touched his cheek was warm and he jumped from the sudden contact only to find a pair of hazel eyes watching him with amusement. "Tohru?" He asked, his voice somewhat screaming a whisper.

He could have sworn he heard a giggle but found her eyes intensely watching him, waiting –searching for a reaction.

"What is it? Something the matter?" He asked. She simply shook her head, still watching him. Too much was hanging in the air and it was starting to agitate the living shit out of him. "Then what did you come in here for?" Though he hadn't meant for it to sound harsh, it came out more so than he'd ever wished and he felt himself cringe a second later.

Shit. Could it have killed him to be a little nicer tonight?

Tohru just continued to eye him until she pulled back his covers and slipped in beside him. Now he couldn't seem to understand what just happened. "Tohru what are you doing?"

She turned her head toward him, a look of wonder on her face. "Lying down, what does it look like?"

Okay, now he was just getting annoyed by that tone. "I can see that. What are you doing lying down in my bed?" He emphasized his bed by giving her a scalding glare. Normally he'd never reserve such a look toward her but for some reason she was crawling under his skin. Was it because he really wanted her to be there but knew it was wrong? That she was too innocent to realize what she truly did and now he had to suffer for it?

Tohru leaned in and kissed his lips. Every thought and pain flew out the window as she pressed her hands gently against his chest, grabbing a handful of his t-shirt. His mind swam with the feeling she was producing throughout his body. There wasn't a part of his body that he didn't think lit on fire from the sheer taste of her. This never happened before – not like this anyway.

All anger evaporated into thin air. How did she always seem to do that to him? It was like magic how easily she eased him. But there was no way he could take advantage of her.

Without hesitation, Tohru pushed forward earning a groan from the cat as he tried his hardest not to give in. As much as he loved this girl it was hard controlling himself around her when – his thoughts were stilled once again when he felt the girl groping his thigh. "Tohru" He called her attention through clenched teeth, his muscles already ticking with tension.

This was wrong. It wasn't right that she had no idea…

Something gripped higher up on his thigh and he felt the smirk on Tohru's lips as she kissed him more steadfastly. She couldn't actually know what she was doing to him…could she?

"Tohru," He murmured and finally had enough momentum to stop her. The image that met him was so awfully beautiful that he had to turn his eyes away. Her lips were bruised and slightly parted; her hair was already to starting to muse up in a sexy way he'd never seen on her as her eyes stared at him a hazy look that he'd known all too well. "We need to stop. You don't want this. I don't want…you to regret this."

The young woman frowned, giving him a good idea that she hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

"Kyou-kun, why would I regret anything I do with you?" Her words were slow, unsure as to what he had meant.

He sighed.

"What you're doing to me right now…I don't think that's what you want."

Tohru gave a frown. "Am I hurting you?"

"No."

"Then am I offending you?"

Kyou rushed, "Gods no! Look, I just don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, as much as I want you I don't know if its right."

He was surprised then. Tohru had traded in her frown for her famous smile that melted away all his tension as it always seemed to magically do. Leaning forward, she kissed his lips gently, her hands stroking the back of his neck before lightly coming up.

Lost in her touch, he felt his body go limp. He loved the feel of her fingers lightly grazing his skin, loved how she gently touched him as not to harm him in anyway, though it was doubtful she could. He was so content he could hear Tohru giggle lightly when they both heard a purring sound.

That was when he felt her fingers slip back into his fiery hair and rubbed behind his ear.

Something snapped in him and the next thing he knew, he had pushed Tohru back on the bed as he claimed her mouth like he'd been starving for days to have a taste.

He could hear the soft gasp muffled by his mouth come from her lips, her fingers sliding into his hair to brush them against his ear again. It seemed to arouse him farther and the next thing he had realized both of his hands were slipping underneath the flimsy nightgown. They grazed lightly across her flat belly, a finger brushing the line of her panties.

There was a ripple underneath his hand and he finally pulled away to find Tohru's eyes closed, no squeezed tightly. Quickly he pulled away, disentangling himself from her and moving far off into the other corner of the bed. "I'm – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" His words were breathless, leaving him to look almost panicked with fear and anger, anger toward himself.

Tohru's eyes opened and she sat up looking like she had just been delivered the biggest disappointment in her life. "Why'd you stop?"

He balked, he couldn't help it. As his jaw hit the bed, he watched Tohru pull the hem of her nightgown and lifted it up over her head, revealing smooth olive toned skin that had his mouth watering.

"Y-you," He gasped "what are you doing?!" They both winced at the screech near the end.

Mustering her confidence back, Tohru once again leaned forward, giving Kyou a nice view of her assets as lips touched his gently. She could feel the pounding of his heart in time with hers. There was no use denying she was a little scared. Exhilarated, but still scared.

It's wasn't like he had never touched her before. But the thought of him going further, to cross that line that both of them made internally was something Tohru hadn't thought she'd be the one to take the first step. Goose bumps lined her forearms as she concentrated on only tasting Kyou's lips. This time it was different, almost like her body required that she focus solely on him. It yearned to be closer though she knew that every move had to be carefully made.

Nobody wanted a sexually frustrated cat at the moment.

Kyou grazed her bare back with the tips of his fingers, giving her a chill.

Their lips locked, tongues laced and toying about one another. Something lightly brushed up against the slight bulge between Kyou's legs, and he sputtered as he felt himself grow hard.

Again, he felt the feather touch and he could feel the strain in his pants wanting nothing more than to be fondled. The silent wish was granted when he felt a warm hand grasp him from outside of his clothes and stroked. Everything in his mind went blank as he focused solely on that gentle yet provocative caress.

Tohru watched as the cat's eyes flooded shut under sheer pleasure and she couldn't help but smile at what she was able to do to him. A moan fluttered from his parted mouth and Tohru leaned forward and kissed them, which urgently sucked her bottom lip.

She couldn't help but let a muffled moan when he pinched her nipple lightly, squeezing it between his fingers. Playfully, he pulled it a little harder and was gratified by a squeak.

Heat rushed through her body as she felt herself go wet between her own thighs. It felt strange yet arousing and Tohru couldn't stop herself from pulling back a little as Kyou pulled her nipple again.

Fumbling, her hand seized him once more with a little aggression in her hold. She could have sworn she heard the cat hissing in desire as he bucked his hips up into her hand, making his clothed member hit the palm of her hand repeatedly.

It felt too good. Kyou's mind was hazing over and he had to fight back the urge to simply come in her hand. Instead, he disentangled her hand from him and ushered to lie on her back. Two hazel eyes looked up at him in wonderment before his mouth came down and seized the already abused nipple into his mouth. Wicked satisfaction flooded him when he heard Tohru moan loudly without any hesitation.

He made a mental note that she liked a little foreplay.

His tongue swirled around and around, feeling Tohru's body rise up to give him more. She cupped the back of his neck as she pulled him up to kiss him, her tongue darting in to taste him. Kyou would have been surprised had she not been surprising him all night with her forwardness. No one was that innocent.

His precious Tohru was after all, human just like the rest of them.

Mumbling something or another about tasting like heaven, Kyou pulled himself away long enough to strip himself of his t-shirt and jogging pants. Relieved he decided to go commando for the night due to the heat; he gracefully placed himself between Tohru's thighs as she watched him with interest.

Then he realized something: they were both very naked.

His confidence suddenly shrunk backward and second thoughts started forming in his mind.

Should he really do this? He loved Tohru as much as his heart allowed but that didn't mean he had the right to take away her innocence.

"You sure about this? I don't want you to regret this and I don't want you to hate me." He stuttered a little though it wasn't from worry. Tohru's body kept brushing up against him and he had to snap down on his control. She smiled at him and this time squeezed her legs around his waist, letting him know those brushes were intentional.

"Like I said, I could never regret doing anything with you Kyou-kun. I love you."

Even though he felt ridiculous at how quickly his heart swelled from hearing those words, Kyou blushed.

"I love you too, Tohru. That's why I don't want to do something you might regret-" A hand reached down and grasped his sensitive appendage, causing all of his attention to shift to the beautiful hazel eyed girl below him.

"Kyou-kun," Just his name falling from her lips with so much love had rejuvenated his confidence back. She tugged him lightly, directing him toward where she needed him most.

He sighed with defeat. "Fine. But if were going to do this, then were going to do this the right way." Unlinking her petite fingers from him, he reached around toward the discarded pants and pulled out the foil packet. Tohru eyed the packet with amusement – in which case he didn't like and slipped a hand down toward her entrance. Flicking two fingers inside of her, he rubbed against her clit making her eyes shoot open as her mouth unhinged. He smirked. 'That's better.' While he worked on making her as ready for him as he could, he slipped the condom out and put it on. Meanwhile his thumb now added pressure to her hood, making Tohru moan. Liquid started to slip down his fingers and he was rewarded with seeing Tohru orgasm.

Bits of air came out as they fondled wisps of hair falling into her heavy hooded eyes. He gripped her lips firmly then bit down on his lip before plunging into the most beautiful thing in his life.

Air became nonexistent as Kyou tried his hardest to keep control. She was beyond tight as he broke through her virgin barriers. Tohru luckily didn't feel any pain but a slight build of pressure inside of her thanks to orgasm she'd been riding on.

After a moment, Kyou tested just how tight she was and found Tohru moaning when he pulled out and the forward. He smiled and repeated his movements. Continuing this process he felt her hands grip his waist tightly, nails digging into his skin as he continued to work at hitting that soft little nub he discovered a few moments ago. Sweat beaded along her forehead, slipping down as a few of his own droplets pattered down on to her stomach and swirled near her navel.

Soon he felt something build inside of him and Tohru suddenly grew tighter. Their movements speed up increasingly and the next thing he knew Tohru screamed his name as he felt that edge that had been calling him finally take him.

---

"Always expect the unexpected," Kyou murmured as he moved a few strands of hair from a sleeping Tohru's eyes. In her sleep, she sighed happily and brushed her forehead up against his shoulder. He kissed her head and thought. 'Well this unexpected was definitely worth the wait.'

Tohru started to lightly snore.

The cat couldn't stop himself from laughing.

_tbc_


	14. The Kiss By Chocolate

**The Kiss By Chocolate**

_Chapter 14 of 30 Kisses Epic_

* * *

_Summary: After the hanky panky (think of a better wording, dumb ass) Kyou feels a little awkward about his feelings for his Tohru. But what does Chocolate have to do with it? Find out. _

_AN: What? Y'll thought I'd forgotten about this eh? Of course not. This is mah babay. (Lost your mind much?) Also, be on the look out as I've created another Kyrou lemon (monster) for a challenge. Hope to hear some reviews._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. But I sure as hell wish I did._

**_

* * *

_**Times like these Kyou truly had no idea how he'd gotten himself into the mess. Sitting quietly across from Tohru, he watched as she swallowed bits and pieces of the chocolate cake he had purchased at the small little bakery on the corner. He studied the tiny pink appendage poked out and quickly wiped away the chocolate remaining on her lips. 

And just like the last time she did that, oh say a minute ago, he nearly jumped her. Ever since the two of them had spent the night together at her grandfather's house, he'd been a little…horny. Okay, a lot. But mainly he'd been able to divert that into sexual frustration, which then backfired and went after anyone who even looked at him wrong.

What the hell was wrong with him?

A gentle smile grew on Tohru's face, answering his unspoken question.

Kyou gulped feeling the lump in his throat threatening to tighten.

What was he supposed to do now?

Lines of chocolate etched across her fingers which she brought to her mouth, one at a torturous time.

The sound of his whimper seemed to catch both of them off guard as Tohru's eyes glazed over with concern. Her clean hand immediately went out to touch his hand when Kyou found him pulling her wrist, knocking her lips into his. She moaned as his tongue swept about, tasting the richness of chocolate and her mixed.

No wonder he couldn't stop craving her. She tasted of pure delicacy. The brush of her tongue ran along his, making him jump. Since mainly he did the kissing and she did the enjoying, it was a little different for him. Though, he obviously didn't hate it as he let her brush up against him again.

A shiver traveled up her spine, making her shudder as Kyou cradled her head in his hand, giving himself more access to her luscious lips before he moved on to her neck. Taste senses exploded as he mouthed her skin, loving the way she shuddered every now and then when he lightly sighed against her.

Warmth seeped into his shirt then gooiness that made him pause. What the hell?

Tohru started to giggle as she pushed him back into his seat. "You squashed it!"

Frowning, Kyou tried to get some of the chocolate off his shirt before giving a sigh and tasting some of it off his finger. "Well, at least its decent cake."

She stood quickly and leaned down, kissing his lips. "Only on you Kyou-kun." A squeak tickled the air as Kyou seized her around the waist and made her a messy girl.

tbc


	15. The Blushing Scrooge

**The Blushing Scrooge**

_Chapter 15 of 30 Kisses Epic_

* * *

_Summary: Kyou is moody. How will Tohru cheer him up for the holidays? Christmas chapter!_

_AN: Yey! Another chappie eh? Hope ya'll enjoy. Hopefully I'll have another chappie written!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. But I sure as hell wish I did._

**_

* * *

_**

The snow continued to come down in round puffs of snow, coating the streets and lining gently along tree branches. A rich scent of chocolate cookies and cinnamon drifted throughout the household, making a stomach grumble. The owner mumbled something in his sleep, turning over and ignoring the scent. But it was just too distracting, pulling him far away from the lovely images of his girlfriend playing all sorts of reindeer games.

"KYOU-KUN!" Momiji yelled so loud, Kyou could have sworn his bedroom windows rattled. Damn that kid needed to get his vocal chords fixed. Mumbling, he pulled the pillow over his head and tried to ignore the little brat's ranting. It eventually faded out and the cat sighed in relief.

Finally! Maybe he would actually get some rest over their winter break.

That was when the sound of the cracking bedroom door drifted towards his ears, causing his eyes to open as a growl started to burn his throat. Damn it all, couldn't they all just leave him alone for once? About ready to tell off who ever walked in, the words slammed to a halt against his teeth as he clamped his mouth shut. Standing before him in a fitted red dress with spaghetti straps that slid off slightly was his dream angel. Tohru's blush seemed to stir something deep within him and he had to tamper it down.

Easy boy, he spoke calmly though he doubted that was how he was particularly feeling at the moment.

Though Tohru had no idea how that outfit was appealing to him in other manners, she gave a tilt to her head and smiled. "I brought you some cookies," She held out her hands with a dish of cookies and a cup of milk in the other he hadn't seen, "since you need to be cheered up."

Kyou flicked his eyes toward hers and frowned. "Cheered up? What makes you think I'm grumpy?"

An eyebrow rose, making Tohru look all the more cuter in that red outfit that was cut just a little too high. Damn Ayame probably made it especially for her to screw with his head and other – bodily functions.

"Yuki and Shigure said you were being a Scrooge." She mused, biting her bottom lip. "Though I really didn't know what that was until I googled it on Shigure's computer."

"You were on that perv's computer?!"

The blush returned on her cheeks. "Yes." Eyes averted, she shook her head and quickly stepped into the room and set the food and drink on his night stand. "It wasn't that bad. I mean I don't quite get the whole women screaming noise whenever I clicked on links but Shigure told me it needed to be fixed because that wasn't what he set it to."

Kyou rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's cute, yet naïve ways. "Really and what was it supposed to be?

Tohru winked. "Women moaning."

Did his jaw just drop and slam into the wooden floor?

"W-what?" He squeaked?

Giggling, Tohru leaned down and brushed their noses against one another as she gave him a quick peck. "He told me you would do that."

Blink. "So that was a joke?" Relief flooded through his system, but it stilled when dark locks twisted back and forth when she shook her head.

"No it was true. But he told me to tell and watch your reaction." She leaned down, just about sitting in his lap and smiled with like a small child. "You sounded really funny when you made that squeaky noise. Can you do it again?"

A tick in his jaw and he had his girlfriend squeaking instead as he twisted them about, her back falling to the bed as he closed off her giggling with a scorching kiss that left her breathless.

The line of white ruffles tickled his nose as he nuzzled her neck making his nose scrunch up, further entertaining the girl below him.

"You know," She managed through her laughter, "you haven't even tasted my cookies yet."

A feral smirk crossed his lips and she blinked back in wonder.

"What?"

His crashed down on to hers before she could blink as she felt his fingers meddling with her clothes. "Just savoring the taste before I try your cookies." He noted the last word with his eyes flicking up and down her body. She flushed her skin pinking.

Just as his finger twisted in the knot of her panties however a soon dead rabbit barreled into the room, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he flicked the reindeer head piece and shouted.

"Shigure says its time to go visit the temple!"

…

"SHIGURE!" The load roar echoed off the walls, shrilling all the way down to where the dog sat, his body quaking with laughter.

Oh, it was so much fun teasing his helpless little cousin indeed.


	16. The Common Klutz

**The Common Klutz**

_Chapter 16 of 30 Kisses Epic_

* * *

_Rated: T_

_Summary: It seems Tohru is contagious._

_AN: Yes, another chapter! Hopefully I'll have another one soon for V-day!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. But I sure as hell wish I did._

**_

* * *

_**"Tohru-san! Kyou-sama!" Shishou yelled up the steps, "You're going to be late if you don't hurry it up." 

"Coming, hang on!" Kyou grumbled as he stumbled over a forgotten shoe in the hall. "Dammit! I swear that damn rat better pick up after himself or I'm gonna show him a better place for his shoes."

Tohru lightly ran her fingers through her fine brunette hair then started to tie it up in a blue ribbon. "That's not Yuki-kun's, Kyou. That's Izusa-san's."

"What the hell is she doing around here leaving her shit around? I swear everybody lives here now."

Tohru giggled and kissed him on the cheek when Shishou shouted up the steps of the time. "Oh blast! I'm going to be so late!" Taking off, she almost clunked her head into the doorframe as she ran into the bathroom.

Kyou-kun shook his head. "Tohru would be careful, last thing you need is another pump on that head of yours."

He heard a muffled "Okay" and grabbed the bridge of his nose. Though he loved her, that girl was going to be the death of herself and him following along right after.

At least minus the yelling this morning it was seldom quite since spending the week at Shishou's house. There was no doubt in his mind that if they were at Shigure's, they wouldn't be running late because of the obnoxious rat's insistence on being punctual. Yeah, like he gave a rat's ass about that. Rolling his eyes, he headed down the steps only to stumble over a pile of school books that Tohru had left on the stairwell. Yeah, she was going to be the death of him for certain.

Just at that moment, said girl came rushing down the steps, her hair now tied neatly in the blue bow, letting the waves of her hair curl just at the ends. He smirked and waved his hand at the mess of textbooks. "Forget something?"

The girl paled. "Oh no! Did you trip over them again? I'm sorry Kyou-kun." Lip pouting out in dismay, her eyes misted. "My mind has been in chaos since we arrived here. I keep forgetting were not at Shigure's and everything isn't in the same place."

Leaning down to nose level with the girl, the cat gave a laugh. "You're normal, actually. Just a little more klutzy then usual since your not used to everything in the house and all."

A frown marred her lips. "Then I'm contagious?"

Now that had him turning the wheels in his head. "Come again?"

"Well," Twisting a finger in a loose strand of chocolate colored silk, Tohru looked down at the floor and blushed, "you also have been tripping over a lot of things lately. Maybe my klutziness is contagious?"

Kyou balked. "I have not."

The girl filed her fingers in between each other. "Actually you have. The night we walked through the bedroom door, you tripped over the woodwork – or so that's what Shishou told me. Then at dinner you burned your tongue by accident when you picked up the tobacco sauce dish instead of your cup. And of course yesterday when we were running late for school you tripped over my books the first time and then-" Taking in a deep breath, Tohru summoned up another round of memories when a hand clamped over her mouth.

A tick over the cat's right eye caused her to be silent. "Alright, that's enough."

"It's quarter of!" The shout sounded up the steps, urging both teens to vamoose. Kyou quickly piled the books into his arm and snatched the girl's hand, dragging her down the steps and out the door. Shishou laughed, picking up his cup of tea. The two of them were like peas in a pod.

THUD.

Shishou paused, barely managing a sip of tea. "Tohru-san?"

Tohru ducked her head back in the doorway, a frown on her face. "I think Kyou-kun's caught it."

The sensei blinked. "Come again?"

Just then Kyou walked in, a red circular mark marring the middle of his forehead. "I've caught the klutzes from Tohru."

"Oh boy."

**tbc**


	17. The Fix Its

****

**The Fix Its**

_Chapter 17 of 30 Kisses Epic_

* * *

_Rated: T_

_Summary: A few paint buckets, a fence and a little story._

_AN: Ha! Finally my muse decided to be nice. Here is another chapter for this lovely Easter Morning. Hope you Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. But I sure as hell wish I did._

* * *

****

An annoyed teenager jumped down from the steps, thoroughly disgusted with the day's progression. First the leaky roof, then the damn back door was off the hinge and it wasn't complete until he fixed the stupid porch floorboards and windows.

Kyou groaned. Why in the hell did he agree to help fix around the house?

Right. Shishou had asked him to. Damn.

But why did he have to pick now while they were resting up – while he was resting up with Tohru. Grumbling at his unfortunate luck, Kyou kicked at a few stones as he carried his load of tools, having had to fix a squeaky step on the porch.

Making his way toward the back entrance of the house, he heard a curse come from the side, by the fence. Curious, the cat went around and was surprised to find a panting Tohru. Her fingers were twisted about a paintbrush which had just been dipped in white paint.

Blots of white coated her cheeks and her brunette her hair pulled in a loose bun which now started to come loose.

"Tohru what in the world are you doing?"

Just as the girl was about to swing the brush against the fence, Tohru gasped, spun on her heel and accidentally splattered paint all along the front of her denim jumpsuit.

Kyou noted how many times she done that so far by how much paint coated her instead of the fence. "I didn't mean to startle you. But what are you doing?"

Tohru grinned as if she hadn't just made a mess of herself. "Helping. I figured it was the least I could do since Shishou always lends a hand when needed."

Like always Tohru thought about others before herself. It simply couldn't be helped.

Sighing, the cat gave a shake of his head. "You don't have to. I was the one who volunteered to help around the house, not you."

The brunette dropped her head down at this, her lower lip pouting out, causing his heart to skip a beat. Even sad the girl had an adorable aura about her that made him want to squeeze her tight and never let anyone else have her. This was his adorable-goofy-klutzy-somewhat naive- Tohru and be damned if he shared.

He gave a sigh, "But if you really want to help, fine. I don't care." Immediately she gave a huge smile, showing him her beautiful teeth as if he'd just given her the most precious gift any boyfriend could have. He blinked, narrowed his eyes on her and jumped when a laugh from behind had startled him.

"I see you're not immune to the puppy dog face either." Shishou stated, watching as his apprentice's face turned bright red. He gave a once over of Tohru and the fence, noticing the paint seemed to be more all over the painter. "Having trouble Tohru-san?"

She shook her head, braids flying about as one sailed right into Kyou's face. "No Shishou-san, everything is fine."

The sensei gave a quirked brow but didn't precede the subject and nodded his acknowledgement, leaving the couple alone to finish their work. "Alright, don't over exert yourselves now."

"We won't." Tohru called to his retreating back.

Kyou narrowed his eyes on her. "That's if you can actually paint the fence and not yourself."

She giggled and took a gander at her handy work all over her clothing and hair. "Wow, I really made a mess. But at least I didn't mess Shishou-san's fence."

"I doubt you could really mess a white fence up with white paint, Tohru."

She bit her bottom lip and turned her eyes downward. "Actually…you could."

"Oh?"

A nod came as her face turned a guilty shade.

"And how would you know this?" He poked in interest.

She rubbed her hands down her pant legs which were dirty from gardening back in Yuki's small patch at home and mumbled low.

"What?" Kyou had strained his hearing but still couldn't make out what she had said.

A deep shade of red covered her cheeks as she grasped her face in her hands. "Once I painted my mother's small garden fence that blocked her pots from falling out of our apartment window."

Kyou folded his arms. "So?"

She let out a sight, dropping her hands to the side. "Well, the white fence started to flake and my mother complained about it but kept forgetting to fix it. So one day while she ran to the grocery store…I sort of…painted it."

Kyou frowned, totally lost as to what could have gone wrong with that. "Okay, so far you just told me something nice you did for your mom."

Biting her bottom lip, she turned her head slightly toward him, her brown eyes looking guilt ridden. "Well, I learned a valuable lesson." Kyou leaned in closer, prepared if she were to whisper again.

"Too much paint can rot wood." She stated finally, giving a sigh. "And apparently flowers…and herbs…the poor box had been drenched as well." Tohru counted off on her fingers then looked up to find Kyou hiding his face with his hand. Immediately she teared up. "I know! I'm a bad person. I should have just left it alone but I wanted to help Mom out so much. She laughed at me and kissed my forehead but I still felt awful and I wanted to make certain not to do it again on Shishou's fence…" She trailed off, Kyou's expression blanketed by his hand. "Kyou-kun? Do you hate me…?"

A shudder then a gasp. Tohru blinked, confusion furrowing her brows together. "Kyou-kun, are you alright?"

Kyou finally dropped his hands only to cup his sides. "F-fine." He gasped, trying hard to stop his laughter. Tohru's mouth dropped open and hit the ground which didn't help him as he started laughing harder. "S-ssorry. I just can picture…you so focused on doing something nice…"he took a breath and tried to calm himself but then snorted "you poured a whole can of paint on it."

The brunette blinked. "Actually it was a can and a half. The paint started to warp off and I had to add more." Kyou started yelped in another episode of snickers while she rethought that, blinked then started laughing herself. "Oh."

Someone coughed from behind them and the two teary eyed teens turned to find Shishou standing at the porch, his eyes looking toward the paint cans. "Yes Shishou-san?" Tohru called.

He counted, and then gave a smile. "Just making sure you only have the appropriate amount of paint." Then paused, "On second thought, could you make lunch instead?"

Kyou smirked at the opportunity. "Sure…but it'll cost you the rest of you're floorboards."

Tbc…


	18. Rumors and Secrets

******Rumors and Secrets**

_Chapter 18 of 30 Kisses Epic_

* * *

Rated: T

Summary: Whispers, rumors...oh boy.

AN: Ello ppls! The musey has been quite nice in letting me write up chapters for this story.Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. But I sure as hell wish I did.30 Kisses Epic

**

* * *

**

Rumors and Secrets

No one really knew how it gotten out into the school so quickly. Then again one could never really estimate the speediness of a high schooler's mouth when it comes to squealing other people's business.

Kyou, unfortunately, underestimated this.

It had been early Friday morning, just before the first bell when everything fell out into the hallways of the gossip. One of the boys that hung around him had strutted up with a huge grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes that had the cat uneasy.

"What?" Kyou asked as the boy leaned up against the wall, sticking both hands in his pant pockets.

Hiro gave a moment of silence deciphering whether or not to tell though it was obvious he would before he ever opened his mouth. He was one of the many who couldn't hold back the info.

"Nothing much. Just wondering if you read the school's newspaper?"

There was no missing that glint magnifying as the question hung between them. Kyou glared.

"Yeah. What about it?"

Hiro blinked in confusion, whatever had been going on in his mind now ruined. "What do you mean "what about it"? Are you really going out with Honda-san?"

The cat tilted his head to the side, sizing up what exactly should be said before giving a sigh. "I won't say I'm not."

Well that perked the idiot up, eyes all sparkling. Finally! Kyou had a girlfriend. "Dude! Why haven't you told me? I'm like you're best friend and all."

Kyou highly doubted that comment, seeing as how Tohru had been his best friend since the day he arrived at Shigure's house. But he didn't feel the need to correct it for it would only cause more questions to come flying at him.

"I never said we were."

"What? But you just said you couldn't say you weren't."

Kyou rolled his eyes. "I said "I won't" not that I couldn't, dumb ass."

Hiro scratched his head, obviously lost.

"Okay, so then you are and you aren't?"

"Maybe."

Kyou didn't miss the glare he got from the answer, but honestly, he didn't really care.

As far as anyone was concern, Tohru and he were just friends until she felt comfortable enough to make it official on school grounds.

He frankly didn't care if anyone knew or not. To him, as long as he and Tohru were together, that was all that really mattered.

A loud ring had swum through the halls then and Kyou took the chance and escaped to third period.

After that, he didn't speak to anyone except for when he ran into Haru who spoke about coming over with Yuki to visit Tohru and Shigure.

Kyou hung around the back exit of the school, kicking at stones while he waited for Tohru to meet up with him. She showed up, her eyes glazed over with confusion as she came up to him.

"Kyou-kun? I want to ask you something."

She lowered her head, finding the stone he just launched toward the gardens interesting and sighed. "Sure, what is it?"

Biting her bottom lip, she fidgeted. "Are you mad about the school paper?"

Kyou arched a brow. "No." Then he frowned and leaned forward. "Are you?"

She quickly looked up, panic in her eyes. "Oh no! I'm happy that everyone knows were dating." Tohru started twisting the hem of her shirt between her fingers, a telltale sign that something was wrong. "But I know you hate people in your business and I tried to tell everyone to just be quiet about it."

He laughed. "Tohru-san Honda, probably the nicest, naïve girl in the world tried to tell everyone to be quiet? That must have been interesting."

At that her head fell low as her feet scuffed the cement. She looked as though she were upset with herself.

"It didn't really work anyways."

She jumped when a hand worked its way around her shoulders, lightly cupping her arm and pushing gently so that she fell closer to Kyou. "I noticed. But thanks for trying anyway."

Tohru looked up to find Kyou smiling down at her and soon her own bloomed across her face. "Hey! I can have Rin threaten them! She's really good at doing that!"

They laughed while Kyou tugged them into a walk, headed for home.

"Yeah, but I doubt she'd do it. Especially if she knew it was for my benefit."

Tohru pursed her lips in thought. "What about having Yuki-kun ask the School Newspaper Committee to stop writing about us?"

Kyou sighed, making both her brows wing up. "I highly doubt what he says will have any effect now."

Before Tohru could ask, a flash brightened up where she stood and instinctively, she stepped back behind Kyou with a hand up to shield her eyes.

"Finally!" A girl squealed, hoisting her large camera under her arm. "A picture to go along with the centerpiece column." Her eyes twinkled with mischief and something Kyou wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know before darting off back into the school.

Tohru blinked, trying to wash out the little lights blanketing her eyes.

"Wh-what was that all about?"

Lightly pulling her chin toward his face, he kissed her lips, signaling all kinds of shivers up and down Tohru's spine. "That will probably be tomorrow's news."

Tohru gave a sigh. He kissed her lips again, bringing forth her beautiful smile. "What do we do about it?"

A smirk pulled at the cat's lips. "Make even better news tonight."

**TBC**


	19. Spoonful of Hondasan

**_Spoonful of Honda-san_**

_30 Kisses Epic Chapter 19

* * *

_

Rated: T

Summary: Uh Oh, looks like someone is a little down under.

AN: Woohoo Another update and so soon too! And if ya'll have a suspicion that the scent of lemon is in the air...you may be on to something :Wink:

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. But I sure as hell wish I did.30 Kisses Epic

* * *

"What in the hell is that?" Kyou had a hand blocking his face and feet getting ready to take off up the stairs as his cousin advanced on him, a silver spoon held up in one hand.

Shigure sighed, aggravated at a young adult behaving like a child. "Your medicine," He said and nearly wanted to take it back when the boy inched farther away "before you get anyone else sick in this house." He wondered whether or not he would have to tie him up to get the antibiotic down.

It was the teen's own damn fault for staying out while it rained and getting himself sick. To his defense, he'd been trying to get home from the Dojo, but instead of listening and staying home when the weather report sighted a storm, he ran off to work on a few new moves Shishou taught him recently.

"Dun need it." Kyou muttered, eyes blazing from the mild fever and the indignation for ever thinking that he would need such a thing as medicine.

Grabbing the bridge of his nose, Shigure almost let out another sigh of irritation when Yuki turned into the kitchen giving him an idea. "Yes well Hatori said for you to take it. Why can't you simply take your medicine like good little Yuki does?"

Kyou scoffed. "Yeah well he can take a fucking pill. Why do I have to have…that?" He said with disgust and turned his eyes to the purple liquid swishing back in forth with taunt.

"Because, you stupid cat, you're throat is too narrow for any pill no matter how small it is. Though I do wish you would try and silence that big mouth of yours."

Spinning on his heel, the cat leveled a glare with the sudden intrusion of the rat who stood at the doorway, glaring right back at him.

"Who asked you, you stupid ass rat!"

Just then a bubbly Tohru burst in her hands holding two grocery bags as she noticed the hostility in the condensed kitchen. "Good morning…what's the matter?"

Yuki came up before Kyou could even manage to get around Shigure and took the bags to the counter. "He won't take his medicine." He answered, taking out a loaf of bread from one of the bags.

Kyou growled, "Because I don't" his eyes widened a second before he gave a hoarse cough then wheezed out, "need it."

"Riiiigghhht." Shigure said with a smirk, obviously pleased that Tohru was now checking Kyou's forehead for a fever. "So you're runny nose, horrendous coughing, and the many naps you've been taking mean nothing right?" Suddenly the man's eyes sparkled. "Oh I know! You've accumulated a rare case of becoming allergic to yourself!"

Trying to open his mouth to tell him where he could shove it, the cat barked out another cough, making the room silent as everyone looked on in shock.

"Wow, you're really sick." Shigure frowned, before another idea tickled his perverted mind and his usual smirk fell right back into place. "Unfortunately, neither I nor Yuki have the time to watch over you today. Tohru-kun, could you watch over him for us?"

While Yuki made to open his mouth on what exactly they had planned, Tohru gave a nod of her head and ushered Kyou up the steps that grudgingly followed.

Once they cleared the stairwell, Yuki took the opportunity. "Okay, explain."

The dog gave a usual innocent shrug that pretty much indicated he was up to no good.

"The only way he'll take the medicine and keep us from getting sick is for Tohru to make sure he takes it."

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "So you're using Tohru-san as the martyr?"

He laughed. "Please, you make sound like I sent her into a war. If anything she might catch his cold but really, I think they'll enjoy the alone time."

"I doubt this is simply for their benefit, Shigure."

Laughing some more, an arm linked around Yuki's shoulder as Shigure pulled them toward the door and outside. "Believe what you may. Anyway we must be leaving, unless you wish to hear the hacking and coughing all day."

"I'll be at school working on some stuff for Student Council."

"Good boy."

8 8 8 8 8

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you something to drink?" Tohru asked, busily messing with the pillows on Kyou's bed as he started to lean back, covers up to chest.

Kyou sighed, "You don't have to wait on me because of Shigure."

"I would be doing it even if he hadn't."

A blush crept on both their cheeks as Tohru finally left the pillows alone and sat at the end of the bed.

Silence filled the room and they both looked every which way but each other. It was so odd. Here they both had gone far in their relationship, even going straight to sex and yet embarrassment and unease fell. Still, Kyou felt comfortable enough to close his eyes and rest while she sat beside him.

"So," Tohru started, smiling up at him as she fished for something anything to kill the silence, "what do you feel like doing?"

Narrowing his eyes on her, he frowned. "You're staying?"

"Of course."

"Won't you be bored?"

"But you're here."

Sighing, Kyou pinched the bridge of his nose and gave in. "Whatever."

Another long pause until Tohru inched further up until she sat by his hip. Now he was curious.

"What?" He questioned as she lay down and leaned against his side.

"Are you going to take your medicine?"

He smiled. "You're going to trick me into taking something you don't have?"

Tohru wrinkled her nose playfully as her hand produced a small dropper with purple liquid usually for kids in her hand. "Actually," she winked "Shigure-san handed it to me when he asked for me to take care of you."

"What?!"

"Kyou-kun," Her lower lip poked out and began to tremble, "I don't want you to get sick, please? Take the medicine for me. Come on, say ahhh…"

He glared at her hand then caught sight of the unshed tears in her eyes when he glared and again, surrendered. "Give me the damn thing."

Kissing him on the forehead, Tohru was back to her old self and Kyou did a double take. "Stop tricking me!"

"Fine," Tohru crawled over him and jumped off the bed, heading for the doorway, "then I guess we can't be doing anything until you're better. And it will be awhile since your not taking the medi-"

Kyou downed the vile in seconds.

"Thank you Kyou-kun! I'll go make you some miso soup and you rest."

He wiggled his finger for her to come closer. "Tohru come here for a sec."

"Hm? What's the matter?"

She was by his side when an arm snaked about her waist and pulled her down into the bed with him where he snuggled against her. "I prefer if we just sleep in."

Giggling, Tohru gave a nod, pushing the sheet between them as not to cause him to transform and pressed her lips to his shoulder and the apex near his neck.

"Go to sleep my Kyou-kun."

TBC


	20. The Vigorous Feline

**The Vigorous Feline**

_30 Kisses Epic Chapter 20_

**Rated:** R

**Summary:** After recovering, Kyou realizes just how much he's missed feeling Tohru against him. Ooh, Dirty Kyou!

**AN:** Y'all are probably wondering if the lemon is coming. Believe me, it is. As matter of fact, after this chapter, you should be happy to know there will be a lemon...maybe :snicker:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. But I sure as hell wish I did.

* * *

Fingers tapped, over and over again against the kitchen table while they eyed a spacious young woman standing in front of the stove.

"Why are you doing this again?" Kyou asked, for what felt like the fifth time that morning.

Tohru turned about, a smile gracing her pink lips that made him want to kiss them senselessly. "You're just getting over being sick, so I'm making you a breakfast that will help you get healthy."

"I'm not sick anymore."

"Yes, but Hatori said you needed lots of nutrient to bring your immune system back on track."

Kyou rolled his eyes but didn't continue the argument.

"Whatever."

Tohru finished fixing the eggs along side the bacon, toast with a special hotcake mixed with berries since Kyou had liked them the last time. Wiping her hands on her apron, she picked up two plates and produced them on the table in front of Kyou then went back for the butter and jam spread.

When Kyou didn't make a move for the plate, she nudged it closer until the plate hit his left hand where it remained. "Kyou, please. I know you don't like to be waited on or fussed over but…would you eat for me?"

After an uncomfortable adjustment in his seat, Kyou leaned forward and took a few bites of the eggs before taking a slice of bread and finishing it. "Better?"

Tohru gave a proud nod to him before digging into her own plate herself. Eventually Kyou started eating the rest of his serving and even went back for seconds. Truth be told, when Tohru cooked, he took full advantage on how good it tasted.

Before her, all he knew was his own cooking back in the mountains while training. Other then that, it usually consisted of take out.

"Thank you," He grumbled after he swallowed the last of his juice and started to clean the table while Tohru went put away the remainder of the food.

"You're welcome Kyou-kun." She grabbed the wash rag and started wiping down the counter when her hand collided into Kyou's while he tried picking up a dirty bowl that had mixed yolk in it. "S-sorry."

Again, Kyou had to grind his teeth together. Damn it, he had stayed away for a whole week, making certain that he didn't give any of his cold to her. But a man could only go for so long without wanting the feel of his girlfriend's touch.

"It's fine." Tohru blinked at him, her brow furrowing. "What?"

"You're face is flushed. Do you have a fever again?"

He quickly felt a feather light touch fall across his forehead then cheeks and instantly he knew he was a goner.

"It's not – I'm fine okay." He said, pulling her hand back but not letting go. The young brunette eyed him, still unsure and he dropped his head down, mumbling something.

"What was that?"

"I said it's just…that I've been staying away from you so you wouldn't catch what I had and it worked. But I got a little excited when you touched me just now."

He allowed Tohru to register his statement for a few moments and when recognition finally weighed over her facial features, he bowed his head down even further in embarrassment.

God, he was an idiot!

"Oh! That's okay. Actually, I was a little bit flustered as well. It's been awhile."

His head wrenched up, a look of sheer disbelief all over his face.

"Seriously?"

She giggled. "Uh huh. I like it when I'm with you Kyou-kun, that's why it was difficult for me to stay so far away. Though I took care of you, I couldn't get all that close except for that one time when we fell asleep together."

Kyou laughed. "I see, so you only want me for my body, is that it?"

Immediately Tohru panicked. "No! No! That's not it! I mean of course I love it when we…you know. And especially when you make that squeaky sound when you, well you know that too. Oh and when we used that whip cream, we were all sticky but still it was fun. Of course it wasn't all as good as when we used that-"

Before she could finish any other thought, Tohru muffled out a cry of surprise when Kyou crashed his lips to her.

Well he didn't have to stay away from her now that he was better and this was the perfect time to test out his strength.

"I think I'm feeling a hellavu lot better." He murmured when they broke the kiss, Tohru panting out a small agreement.

They gave a laugh when Tohru sighed finally having caught her breath. "So, do you think we should test out this new strength Kyou-kun? I don't want to rush you into anything…I understand how fragile you still must beeeee!!" Lifting a squeaking Tohru up in the air, Kyou raced up the steps, careful not to trip or place her against his chest as they headed for his bedroom.

TBC

* * *


	21. Under the Broken Sun

Under the Broken Sun

**Under the Broken Sun**

_30 Kisses Epic Chapter 21_

**Rated:** M (lemon)

**Summary:** The old saying, absence makes the heart grow fonder? The cat, has reached his limits.

**AN:** Yes! Your eyes do not decieve you, it is, in fact, the lemon you all have been waiting for :throws confetti up: Took me long enough eh?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. But I sure as hell wish I did.

* * *

Tohru giggled as Kyou threw shut his bedroom door so quickly; the door almost came off the hinge if he'd done it any harder.

"Kyou-kun, why are you in such a rush?" She watched as Kyou already made for his pants, pulled them down over his bottom and looked up with a frown.

"Why aren't you getting undressed, is a better answer." Trying to step over all the laundry he hadn't taken down for the wash, he nearly collided into her, ruining everything. "Damn clothes, always in the way somehow."

There was an eruption of laughter and Kyou's eyes darted to find his girlfriend doubled over, a shirt in her hand from trying to help with the clothes.

"What's so funny?" He asked, but already knew the answer when her bleary eyes opened to look at him with humor. "Never mind. Give me that." He snatched the shirt from her and tossed it over his shoulder before knocking the girl on her back. Tohru made a loud squeak in time with the springs of the mattress and sucked in air when Kyou's claimed the flesh at the apex of her neck and shoulder.

She made a sound that crossed with a purr and moan, making the cat smirk. 'And here I thought I was the only to do that.'

Fingers clawed at the remaining clothes and garments until all had been piled on to the floor. Kyou sucked in air at the sight below him.

Tohru spread across his bed, hair tangled in a sexy mess with her face flushed pink and her usual shinning eyes in a haze as she smiled up at him.

Oh hell, this had to be his favorite part…well second favorite part.

"Kyou-kun?" She questioned when he remained still. He quickly snapped back and returned to nibbling at her neck while teasing the two rosy buds that perked up to his touch. Oh yeah, that also had to go on his list of things he loved.

Tohru gave a giggle as her fingers worked their way through the silken orange tresses that always tickled her palm. Kissing his temple, she lightly pushed herself up, causing Kyou to back up far enough so as they didn't touch.

Giving a little wiggle for him to interpret to move over on the bed, he did and she squeezed up until she sat between his legs. "Kyou-kun, are you really that starved?"

Kyou, confused, looked at her as though she had just grown a second head. "Starved from what?"

Tilting her head slightly, like always in thought, she smiled. "Sex of course." Somehow that word on those lips seemed to turn him on even further, only making believe how corrupted he really was becoming and how dirty he was making the innocent Tohru.

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could say that. I've missed you." He touched her naked waist, nails lightly scratching the skin that goose bumped. He smiled at her but she continued on as if they weren't just trying to jump each other's bones.

"Do you want me?"

Okay then. Might as well go with it, Kyou thought. "Constantly."

"Do you need me?"

"Always."

Tohru's cheeks reddened a little as the next words formed from her delicate lips. "Do you want to eat me?"

If cats had nine lives like people always said then Kyou must have lost a handful now. "W-what?" He squeaked, unintentionally of course.

Tohru started to ask the question again but he placed a hand over her lips. "I heard what you asked. I'm just trying to understand why?"

Again, it seemed like Tohru turned crimson now. Her face pointed down, causing dark curtains of hair to fall in her eyes. "I just wanted to try something new…with you." Her eyes sparkled, "Oh I know, I can give you a BJ then!" She started for him but he backed up, hitting the wall hard.

"Easy Tohru, wait a second. Why do you suddenly want to do all of this? I mean are you bored with the usual stuff or something?" The sparkle died in her eyes and she backed up so quickly, he swore he'd just told her he wanted to see other people and that her dog just died. "Tohru?"

She fidgeted, her fingers twisting in her hair as she started picking her clothes up from the ground and piling them into her arm. "I'm sorry Kyou-kun. I didn't mean to insult you or anything of the sort. I just wanted to make you happy since I'd been staying away from you." Fresh bouts of tears crashed into her lids like waves at the shoreline and her body started to tremble. "I stayed away because you were sick and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have worried about catching what you had."

Kyou caught her wrist before she could fly for the door. "Hey, that's not it. Tohru I didn't want you getting sick because I love you. You didn't need what I had, no one did. That's why," he pressed his lips to her forehead and cupped her cheek in his hand, "I waited. Why I could wait. You were more important to me then sleeping together."

"So you're not disgusted with me?" She piped, fighting off a nervous breakdown.

Fighting off a laugh at the way she looked at him like a child, Kyou leaned down, kissing her lips and smiled. "Of course not. Ya goof, I only want you more now."

They kissed, lips melding together as her eyes fluttered closed and heart beats picked up. Lifting her up, Kyou carried her to the bed and lightly depositing her on the mattress, began to slip between her thighs, his tongue hot against her skin. She made a surprise yelp at his heat when he ran it along the crevice of her mound and thigh. Out of instinct, she tried to close them up in shyness, but he blocked both legs with his broad shoulders and dipped down to taste the sweet nectar he'd been craving.

It astounded him that he had lasted the last week at all as the flavor hit him and instantly he became addicted. Tohru gave a girlish moan that had him smirking in pride and satisfaction. Flicking his tongue back and forth, more fumbled from her lips as she arched her body up into his touch, her heels digging into the bedding. She was close, nearing the edge so badly he could already feel the tightening of her muscles around him. Quickly, he scooted off the bed long enough to pull a foiled packet from the back pocket of his pants and broke it open, slipping on the latex. Already Tohru had her nails digging into the heels of her palms as she tried hard not to scream in desperation for more. No, she couldn't beg.

Kyou pushed between her legs again and slipped deep inside of her so suddenly, she forgot to breathe as the world crashed around her from the blissful pleasure of the friction he caused.

"Oh my," she whispered hotly against his cheek as he pulled out and rushed back into her folds that had now become slick wet from his previous ministrations. She gripped his shoulders as her eyes shut tightly, feeling the heat coil into a pearl deep within her lower region.

She missed this so much; it nearly killed her when she found that Kyou was doing no better. The sheer pleasure of his heat against hers, skin against skin, had her hoping to all Gods that Kyou got better soon, before she exploded. Nearly having too much, Tohru finally let out a cry as her climax came in such a rush she had to hold on to Kyou's neck, afraid she'd fall over or against his chest.

Beads of sweat laced Kyou's forehead as he came right behind her and gave out a long moan. Both panting for air, they locked eyes and took in the other's appearance. And then they laughed at how much energy that took and pictured how funny they must look.

"I'm sorry you didn't get this all week. Stupid cold." Kyou mumbled, pushing the sheet between their naked bodies and cradling her head on his shoulder.

Tohru smiled and kissed his lips. "It's not your fault Kyou-kun. But let's make sure not to get sick anymore. I may just go insane from not being able to touch you."

The cat laughed but found the girl serious and laughed all the more harder.

After a few moments of silence and hearing just soft breathing, Kyou couldn't help but ask. "So exactly where did you learn all that stuff Tohru? You weren't acting like yourself at all. It was like you rehearsed it."

Tohru blushed, bangs falling into her eyes. Kyou flicked the few bangs from her eyes and cupped her cheek. "Why are you blushing? Is it that embarrassing you can't tell me?"

She gave a nod. "I…well. I did rehearse it. Remember I told you I'd been reading Shigure-san's books and all. In part of the "Seduce by Touch" the girl character asks those questions to the cowboy and he really got happy and turned on. And and…I just wanted to make up for all the time we lost. So, I kept repeating those words over and over again at night in my room while you were sick. No matter what, I'd always blush though."

Giving a smirk, Kyou leaned down and captured her lips with his, tasting her sweet taste until pulling back when they both needed air. "Thank you. But next time" he leaned down and whispered something into her ear that had her whole face redder then he'd ever seen before, "okay?"

She gave a nod, remembering to check out the video store after picking up more orange juice for Kyou's breakfast. "Um, Kyou-kun…about that BJ…what exactly does B.J. stand for?"

Tohru didn't quite understand why Kyou laughed so hard, but decided to just laugh with him before she dipped her hand down between his legs and squeezed. Immediately, she had his attention and swooped down to show him what she _did_ know.

TBC


	22. Hard To Get

**Hard to Get**

_30 Kisses Epic Chapter 22_

**Rated:** T (mentions of sex)

**Summary:** Arisa is back, paying her friend a visit. But what's this topic they are talking about?

**AN:** So sorry its been taking me so long. What with my computer crashing and me losing a shit load of stories, I'm still slowly trying to gain back what I lost. Please be patient with me. Also, do you notice those damn books of Shigure's love to keep floating around the Sohma house, causing all sorts of trouble?

**ANN:** Please visit the poll located on my profile and take a moment to vote what, _if you think I should_, write next.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. But I sure as hell wish I did.

* * *

"I still don't quite understand Arisa." Tohru frowned, arms folded on the coffee table in front of her. The Yankee let out a sigh, running a hand through her bleach blonde locks as she tried to explain, yet again, what it meant to play 'hard to get'.

Arisa had been spending time after school with Tohru with graduation rearing its ugly head around the corner and she felt like they were never going to get any better chance of hanging out. Though, she currently wished to never have brought up the topic of foreplay. Unfortunately after spotting one of Shigure's latest books and skimming through it, the topic, sort of... slipped out.

Twisting a straw in her mouth, she snapped her fingers as an idea came to mind. "You and Kyou have been in the sack now right?"

A blush flew across Tohru's face so quickly, the yank almost thought she'd had a heart attack.

"W-w-what?!"

Biting her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing at the look of pure embarrassing horror, Arisa thought about how her friend's delicacy and tried a different route. "You guys are...intimate?"She gestured by crossing two fingers.

Tohru frowned before an idea enlightened a spark in her eyes "Oh, you mean make love?"

Arisa coughed, sputtering soda all over the table and her friend with a blush on her face. "Yeah, sure. If you want to call it that. Sometimes I forget you're more of the romantic. It's just your still so innocent."

"Whose innocent?" Kyou asked, dropping his shoes from his hands as he walked into the living room area.

Arisa sighed, plopping the straw down back into the cup. "Tohru."

The cat nodded. "And?"

A wry smirk came across her lips at an idea. "You need to do your job and teach her about foreplay, Kyon. I can't explain it to her with her being so innocent. Why are you slacking on the job?"

If she'd only had a camera at hand to show Hana. Kyou's mouth came unhinged, hitting the floor so hard, she almost thought it might come loose permanently.

"WHAT?"

Tohru jumped up, her eyes wide. "Kyou, should I get a pen and paper?"

The Yankee snorted just as Kyou let out a squeak of shock. "For what?" He managed to get out as he tried to calm himself down. Oh, Arisa was definitely jumping up on his list, just below Shigure.

"So that I can write notes on foreplay, of course."

A never twitched over his right eye. The dog could wait.

Brown eyes continued to watch him expectantly for a reply.

Grabbing at his collar, he tried to clear the sudden lump in his throat. "You don't need anything. We've already..." His eyes quickly darted over toward the Yank who happened to be finding way too much amusement out of this... "you know what it is."

Tohru blinked. "I do?"

"Yes."

She mumbled, "But when did we do it. Before or after?"

This time, Kyou blushed but scratched his head in pride. "Both."

Tohru looked up at the ceiling as she concentrated on remembering. She started to recall and her face flushed when the memory finally sunk in. "Oh. Oh!"

Arisa narrowed her eyes. "You remember?"

Pink cheeks and hair falling in her eyes, Tohru sat back down at the table and stared intently at the tabletop. "Tohru?"

Kyou frowned. "You okay?"

When she finally lifted her head up, her eyes were slightly unfocused. "Um...Arisa-chan, I don't mean to sound rude but...could we cut this visit short today."

The Yankee nodded, still a little lost. "Sure...but why?"

Tohru's mouth twisted in a smirk. "I want to play."

The cat stared in confusion when Arisa finally caught on to her friend's message. "Oh. Okay, I'm out." When the Yankee was just about to leave, she gave a wink to him and smiled. "You are so lucky to have a girlfriend with friends that get you laid."

"What?" He yelped, just as the door closed.

"Kyou-kun?" Tohru's voice sounded behind him.

His jaw hit the ground once more when he turned to find Tohru standing in front of him with barely anything on. Clad in only a pair of cotton panties and a bra, she made a sultry smirk before dashing up the stairs. "Come and get me!" She squealed, her feet already padding in the direction of his room to hide.

It took him a second to register that she was "playing" and one more to realize a naked Tohru was running loose upstairs and yet he still remained _downstairs_.

He smirked, pulling his shirt off as he took off up the stairs after her. Alright, the Yank could live another day.

"Ready or not, here I come!"


	23. Bodyguard of Her Heart

**Bodyguard of Her Heart**

_30 Kisses Epic Chapter 23_

**Rated:** T (mentions of sex)

**Summary:** He didn't want to think about the future and instead wished to think about the moment.

**AN:** Holy cow, it's been awhile. I apologize for being so late with this. School and work and getting sick threw me off. (Well, actually the sick part helped get this story out heh)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. But I sure as hell wish I did.

For the fifth time that night, the walls seemed to be closing in on him, wanting to suffocate and torment him, like everybody else did. Kyou growled, pulling at the tie he'd been unwilling to wear and swore under his breath that he would slap around the damn rat and cow if it was the last thing he'd do.

The large ballroom walls of the hotel almost seemed to taunt him with every corner blocked and all the doors guarded with friends and chaperones. Every so often, classmates happily content or girls dateless would come his way and he found his feet already thinking what his head wanted to. Get the hell out!

"Kyou-kun?" A sweet sound to his already abused ears thanks to the pounding music over the DJ's speakers, he turned to find his date currently giving him a worrying look.

"I'm fine." Kyou said, keeping his tone even and calm. The last thing he needed was to cause her to cry. Tohru gave a slow, unsure nod before grabbing his hand gently into hers and pulling him to the dance floor. "Wait. Wait! You know I can't dance. Not if we..."

But all too soon, their feet were planted on the dance floor and hazel eyes looked up to his. "I'll be careful," she wrinkled her nose in amusement "promise."

Slowly they moved along with the music, hands held together along with a good distance between them. After a few moments passed, Kyou's tension eased a might. Tohru gave a triumphant smile at their feat. "See, if we can make love without you transforming, no way dancing will get in our way either."

At that, Kyou gave a laugh as he felt his cheeks heat a little at the mention of sex from her mouth. "Are we really having a talk about sex in the middle of a school dance?"

She winked at him. Actually, winked. Like a certain dirty thought was playing out in her usually innocent mind right then.

Suddenly she stopped moving and he actually whimpered. "Why'd you stop?"

Tohru blinked in confusion. "The music stopped."

He narrowed his eyes as if lost then listened. The music, had in fact stopped and now the voice of the DJ was currently going through the speakers, letting them know that he would be taking a fifteen minute break.

Well damn.

With a giggle, Tohru pulled at his hand, tugging him away from the dance floor. "Come on Kyou, I'm sure we can think of something to do for those fifteen minutes."

Again, he couldn't help but feel his jaw slacken. Of course Tohru acted playful and seductive...at home. He quickly flipped his head around to make sure no one was watching before he was tugged into a dark abandoned corner of the ballroom. Obscure from anyone out on the dance floor it was a perfect make out place. Tohru stood on her toes and kissed him thoroughly on the mouth just as he turned his head from keeping watch. He moaned and wound his fingers into her dress, just at the waist as he pulled her as far as they were allowed. If only he wasn't born the cat, and instead, a normal teenage guy, he would be able to hold his girlfriend like she mattered to him. But that could never be. The curse would remain and he would be locked away. At that thought, he grew angry and threw a up a wall against such thoughts. Not now. He would dwell on them while alone and away from the one thing that gave his life meaning. Right now though...he pressed his mouth harder against the delicate lips of Tohru as she gasped at the tenderness yet rough touch of his caresses. Almost like he suddenly became urgent and demanding, Kyou wanted to soak every ounce of her while he could. These would be the memories that would sustain him in captivity. These memories would be what made him take another breath. Suddenly she felt the sadness in his touch, the way he tried to memorize every little kiss, every caress...she swallowed back the tears that wanted to be unleashed.

At first they continued, allowing each other to touch and comfort until finally they broke apart, gasping for air as their cheeks flamed red and their eyes glazed. Tohru couldn't hold it back any longer. "I'll never let you go, Kyou-kun. One way or another, I'll find a way for you and I to stay together."

He gave a weak smile. He loved the girl's strength, even it was in vain. For he knew his destiny long before he met her and knew what awaited him at the end of his days in high school. The death of his freedom.

"Let's not talk about this now. I would rather smother you in kisses and tell you how beautiful you look," He leaned down and brushed his nose against her collarbone, causing a shudder to rise along her spine. "What do you say?"

Smiling, Tohru pulled back and grabbed his face into her hands before she kissed him senseless. When she finally let go, she would swear Kyou stumbled a bit and his eyes were wide saucers as he tried to grasp for air. "I say, let's have a good time. We'll worry about tomorrow when it comes."

Just then someone called out to them. Damn, they were found out. And here he thought maybe he and Tohru could have a little frisking done before heading back out into that hell hole of a dance.

"Tohru-kun!" It was Momiji. Wearing a nice tux, he'd let his shaggy blonde hair spill just over his eyes giving him the appearance of a model instead of a high school boy. "Wow, you look lovely." His hand went for her waist to pull her out of their hiding spot and suddenly, Kyou's temper flared. "Come on let's go find Yuki-san and..."

But his words were cut off when he caught sight of Kyou's glare and he knew what he'd done.

Stepping back, he inclined his head to Tohru. "Oh! I forgot something, I'll be back later. Save me a dance!" And before Tohru could let out a word of his sudden departure, he was already heading in the opposite direction where she could make out Haru also wearing a tux with the sleeves sliced off and the first three of his buttons undone on his shirt.

"What do you suppose happened?" Tohru murmured and looked up to find Kyou still watching her. She sucked in her breath at the heat in his eyes. She couldn't help feeling a giddy sense at the jealousy. But why? "Are you alright?"

He nodded then leaned down and pulled her bottom lip into his mouth as he cupped her cheek into his hand. She let out a sigh of content as he other hand quickly flowed down to grasp her waist. Maybe it was childish of him to be so possessive. He knew the rabbit wouldn't have stepped between them had he realized what he was doing. He'd give the brat credit for picking up on it quickly. But still, his gut turned at the sight of the boy's hand on his woman's waist and his teeth gnarled against one another.

Tohru's head was spinning and her heart hammering against her chest as he kissed her. Before they were separated by the chaperones, she stood on her toes and whispered into his ear. "Can we sit out a few dances and find some place to rest?" Smiling, Kyou kissed her and nodded as he pulled them through the double doors and out into the hotel. Sometimes, she truly felt like he was her guardian angel, sent to protect her while she comforted his heart.

To be continued...


	24. Magic in the Air

**Magic in the Air**

_30 Kisses Epic Chapter 24_

**Rated:** T (just fun, goofiness)

**Summary:** During the winter days, the white snow can look magical.

**AN:** Yes, I know. Been awhile. You've been patient. *bows* Sorry. Real life and school take priority and unfortunately, they are very stingy things. In any case, if you'll notice, were winding down to end of this lovely series in the US, and as such, so is this story. There will be about six more chapters and possibly an epilogue. If you think I should continue, well, I would love to hear from you. I haven't really decided on whether or not I really wish for this to end but yeah...So enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. But I sure as hell wish I did.

* * *

She watched in awe as the tiny snowflakes fell down in her mitten covered hands.

"It's amazing!" Tohru squealed out in delight. "Kyou-kun, do you see this? Isn't it amazing!" She ran about the grounds of the Sohma's residence, eyes glittering with excitement as her boyfriend watched on in amusement.

The young brunette kicked up a powder of it, causing it to fly in the air and coat the pathway he'd just cleared. "Hey! Watch it! It's not easy having to toss all this snow with just a measly shovel."

Tohru blushed. "Sorry Kyou-kun." She paused, bit her bottom lip and gave him the most puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. "Do you want to play?"

"With snow?" He sighed. "Not in this lifetime."

Placing her hands on her hips in a posture that could only be made cute instead of intimidating by such a girl, Tohru glared at him. "Why not?" Kyou froze. Was the girl actually pouting?

"Because its all cold and wet."

Tohru dropped both her arms down as her mouth gaped open in shock. "That's all?" The invincible Kyou didn't like that it was cold and wet? Well, then again, he hated the rain as well. She supposed it had a lot to do with being the cat.

Before he could reply, something smacked him square in the back of the head. He turned around to glare only to find Machi and Yuki having a snowball fight outside, completely oblivious that they'd unintentionally hit him. He grounded his teeth. This was the real reason he hated snow. Some how, some way, he became a walking target for snowballs.

Bringing his attention back to Tohru, he gave a deer in head lights look as a snow ball the size of a fist came flying at his head. "Damn it!" He faltered, his feet losing a grip on the slippery snow and fell back into a pile of the stinking white shit he hated.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed, just as a loud booming laugh from behind a nearby tree caused the cat to spring back up and charge. Shigure, too amused to notice the assailing young man let out a shriek just as their bodies almost collided. Unfortunately, it seemed bad luck was all around as Kyou managed to slip once more on a patch of ice this time, sending him flying straight into the dog. The both made an 'umph' sound just as Tohru ran to the both of them. Shigure and Kyou were covered head to foot in snow. But what shocked Tohru mostly was the expression on Kyou's face.

"Are you alright?" She asked, touching his face with a mitt.

Currently a huge, ear to ear grin was plastered on the cat's face as he pulled her down for a thorough kiss.

When they broke apart, she gave out a laughing sigh. "What was that for?"

They rose up from the snow, noting that Shigure gave a twitch every so often. "Finally giving me the best gift with this stuff." He motioned to the snow. She frowned.

"I don't understand."

Kyou threw an arm on her shoulder and pulled her in the direction of the unconscious dog. "That. IT wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't brought me out to play in the snow."

Tohru blinked, tilted her head to the side then let out a laugh. "You finally got even with Shigure-san!"

He gave a triumphant smile. "Exactly."

After a few seconds of laughter, Tohru gave a frown. "Should he still be twitching like that?"

Kyou scratched his head, twisted her around toward the house and shook his head. "Nah. But he'll be alright. Right now..." He leaned down until he whispered into her ear, causing her to have a full on blush that crept down to her chest. "Since I need a victory celebration and all."

Machi meanwhile watched on in awe. "Should we call someone?" She questioned Yuki who stood beside her, trying to hide his amusement behind a hand.

"No I don't think so. Besides I think it's good for him."

Machi frowned. How could the freezing cold be any good. "How?"

"The cold can do a pervert wonders apparently."

"Oh."


	25. Frost Bite or

**Frost Bite Or...**

_30 Kisses Epic Chapter 25_

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** A picture says a thousand words...

**AN:** Here I am again, late as ever. This was supposed to be posted back when it was still snowy out :pout:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. But I sure as hell wish I did.

* * *

Kyou sat down at the kitchen table while Tohru worked on everyone's breakfast. He was reading a strange magazine Yuki had given him as he silently ate the omelet Tohru whipped up for him. The article stated something on frost bite and how some cases gave a strange tint to the skin, making it almost appear as a bruise. He frowned at the picture as it looked oddly familiar. Maybe he'd had it once or twice? Up in the mountains perhaps? He swallowed another piece of egg as he flipped to another picture of it. It definitely looked familiar. But where?

Meanwhile Tohru hummed to herself. She placed strips of cheese and seasonings for the rest of the eggs up for Shigure-san (due to being on bed-rest since the body bash incident) and Yuki and Machi-san who were busily shoveling more snow off the front steps. Tohru had tried to offer help but it was no use. Yuki wouldn't have it. When Kyou felt bad that she did, he tried to offer in her stead, to cheer her up of course. Instead, Yuki said after beating down Shigure-san without trying, he deserved a break from the shoveling. With a simple laugh at Machi flinging her hands to swat away some of the snow that blew off from her latest load, Yuki handed the strange magazine to him. Tohru now watched with morbid curiosity as Kyou currently obsessed over the article and pictures while she cooked.

"Did you find anything interesting in there?" She questioned just as Kyou lowered his face to the page.

"Uh huh." He mumbled. She frowned. Moving closer, to the page like he couldn't see it well enough, he gave an exasperated sigh before tossing the magazine back on the table.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The audible snap of food cooking drew her attention back to the stove. She quickly turned it off, placing the eggs onto separate plates and started to make her way out when Kyou stood up and grabbed the plates from her. "I got it." He said, still lost in thought as he left to give them over to Yuki and the others. She expected he'd give Shigure's last, allowing it to get cold. She giggled. Kyou certainly was cruel when he wanted to be. Still, she loved him, even that little bad side of his.

Just as she began turning toward the stove to clean up, her eye caught sight of the magazine and once again, the curiosity nagged at her. 'Wonder what he was staring at?' Tohru thought, finding her hands already coveting the magazine. She found the page by how badly indented Kyou had left it and her eyes zoomed in on the words freezing temperatures and frost bite. She frowned, 'Well that's kind of...interesting.' Flipping to the next page, there were a few candid shots of what frost bite looked like and her eyes widened a fraction.

…

Kyou had just finished making his rounds and was leaving Shigure's room when the sound of a startled gasp made it all the way up the stairs. He flew so fast down those stairs, he almost thought he'd lose his balance and end up tumbling down, face first.

Just rounding the corner in time to see Tohru shake her head before looking up to see him, Kyou found her cheeks flushed and her eyes filled with concern.

"You." She stated.

He frowned. "Me what?"

She pointed a finger at him, accusingly. "You've been giving me-" Yuki stepped in to see Tohru dropping her finger as her eyes went back to the picture.

"What's the matter?" The rat glanced between the pair and found something very off.

Tohru suddenly thrust the picture for them both to view. "You've been giving me frost bite Kyou-kun!"

The next thing that happened surprised the couple.

Yuki dying of laughter as he doubled over while Kyou's mouth fell wide open.

"What?!!?"

Tohru's brow furrowed. "Kyou-kun, look at the picture. You gave me one on my neck, remember?"

"That wasn't frost bite." He defended himself. She couldn't be serious.

Tohru locked her hands to her hips in a stance that said she very much was. "Then what was it?"

Kyou felt his cheeks inflame. "You know what it was. I'm not gonna say it!"

Yuki at this point finally recovered enough to snag the magazine back and flipped to a page where Kyou could read. "In recent studies, many suspect that hickeys are in fact a lot like frost bite."

"See." Tohru retorted.

"Are they insane?" Kyou looked to his cousin who simply nodded. "They're insane. Frost bite and hickeys are way beyond the same."

"But they look alike." Some of her muster was deflated at that. "So…"

"It's not frost bite Tohru. The magazine likes to make crazy things up to rattle people. I was only showing it to Kyou because I figure he would laugh at it. I didn't think you would read it." Yuki explained and then chuckled. "Kyou isn't giving you frost bites."

Slowly, Tohru accepted this then frowned. "So why does it look so much alike?"

Shrugging, Kyou sighed. "Are you mad at me?"

That seemed to confuse her. "What? Why would I be?"

"You were upset. Ten seconds ago you were pointing your finger at me like I was a witch or something."

Tohru laughed. "Oh no, I wasn't mad. I was actually kind of stunned. To think, you could be giving me frost bite not only on my neck but-"

Yuki and Kyou both flushed as the cat leaned forward to hold his girlfriend's lips together. "That's alright; you don't have to say anymore."

When they both calmed down, Yuki made sure to take the magazine to the trash (and also to check on Machi who'd been resting out on the porch) while Kyou and Tohru cleaned up the kitchen. "So," Tohru mused, handing a now clean dish to Kyou to be dried, "do you think I could give you one?"

Kyou blinked, "A what?"

She smirked and leaned up to his ear. "A special kind of bite."

She heard him gulp and took the initiative as her lips sealed onto his neck with a slight nip. When she pulled back, Kyou had that glazing look in his eyes as he dropped the plate he'd been drying on the counter. "A Tohru-bite." With that whisper to his ear, she smiled in approval at his reaction while he whispered back. "You totally set that up didn't you?"

His answer, another Tohru-bite, accompanied with a few well used kisses.

Tbc…


End file.
